Un rêve parmi tant d'autres
by Kaelle Cappuccino
Summary: Ben dort. Profondément. Soudain, une forte lumière le réveille. Une forte lumière le tire de l'obscurité, si soudainement, il ne l'a pas vu venir. /SPOILERS STAR WARS 7 !\\ Reylo !
1. Une nuit parmi d'autres

**Disclaimer :** aucun des personnages cités dans cette histoire ne m'appartient. Propriété de la franchise Star Wars. ( mais si on veux bien me les donner...je dis pas non ;-) )

 **Note :** je re upload tous les chapitres de cette histoire afin de vous offrir la meilleure mise en page possible. Aussi, j'ai corrigé les coquilles et fautes d'orthographes que j'ai pu trouver au cours de ma relecture, ainsi que la tournure de certaines phrases qui ne me plaisaient pas. En espérant que ceux qui la relisent apprécient la nouvelle mise en forme et que les nouveaux lecteurs la trouvent également agréable :D

 **Rated :** Cette histoire est trèèèèès largement rated M. Rien que le premier chapitre le mérite (quelques changements ont été opérés...) Ensuite, je préviendrais au début de chaque chapitre les passage pouvant potentiellement gêner.

 **Avertissement :** Cette histoire est ma propriété. Aussi, pas de copier/coller, ne reprise de la trame ou de certains passages. J'ai confiance en mes lecteurs mais on ne sait jamais. Egalement si vous trouvez des passages ou une histoire similaires sur cette plateforme ou sur une autre, s'il vous plaît contactez moi en pv. Merci ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _Un rêve parmi tant d'autres  
_** _Chapitre 1_ ** _  
_**Une nuit parmi d'autres.

* * *

Ben ouvrit les yeux en clignant aveuglement des paupières, gêné par la lumière insistante du soleil et par quelque chose qui pesait sur son bassin.  
Mais, attendez... Ce n'était pas le soleil... Ben poussa un petit soupir. Il faisait encore nuit, il le voyait, du coin de l'oeil.  
Non, quelqu'un était en train de lui braquer une lampe toche dans la figure. Cete même personne qui pesait sur ses hanches, en étant assis dessus, sans la moindre gêne.  
Un rire cristallin éclata.

-Rey... Pourquoi tu me réveilles ?  
-Ooooh ! Monsieur râle ! S'écria la jeune fille en riant de plus belle.

Ben se redressa du mieux qu'il pu, toujours un peu ébloui par la lampe de Rey, et posa ses mains sur les hanches étroites de Rey, qui s'arrêta de rire, le visage éclairé d'un sourire énigmatique.

-Mais Monsieur de sait pas faire que ça, apparemment...  
-Ne sois pas sarcastique Rey.  
-Monsieur donne des ordres ?

Elle pouffa, et une fois de plus, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi, tellement elle était adorable. Il secoua la tête :

-Bon, allez, pourquoi tu me réveilles ?

Elle haussa les épaules et se pencha pour allumer la lampe de chevet.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, répondit-elle avec une moue boudeuse. Et toi, tu me faisais envie, là, à dormir comme un bébé...

Le regard de Ben se fit coquin :

-Je te faisais envie... C'est-à-dire ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel :

-Ahah, très drôle Ben... J'avais envie de dormir comme toi, espèce de crétin lubrique...  
-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le crétin lubrique ?  
-Je l'écoutes avec l'attention qui lui est dû.  
-Il te dis que crétin, il ne sait pas, mais que lubrique, ça, c'est certain !

Il affirma sans prévenir sa prise sur la taille de Rey et se pencha pour embrasser langoureusement son cou. Rey poussa un léger gémissement, mais le repoussa aussi sec.

-Ben... Arrête, veux-tu ?  
-Pourquoi ? Tu m'a réveillé, faut bien que je me venge !  
-En me forçant à coucher avec toi ?  
-Qui c'est qui est installé sur moi, en T-Shirt et short de nuit ? Et puis, c'est mon T-shirt, ça !  
-Oui, bah...

Elle fronça les sourcils et détourna la tête, un peu vexée. Ben rit. Lorsqu'elle faisait cette tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'adorer.  
Pour la dérider, il lui embrassa doucement la joue, laissant trainer ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne la tête, avec un léger sourire qui lui faisait pétiller les yeux.

-Mais tu vas arrêter, oui ?

Le rire dans sa voix était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour ne pas s'arrêter, jamais.

-Nan, j'ai pas envie.

Et il l'embrassa. Ce qu'il aimait l'embrasser, surtout dans cette position, quand il sentait ses mains courir sur son torse nu, quand il tenait sa taille toute fine entre ses mains, comme pour l'empêcher de s'envoler. Sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, avec la certitude qu'elle lui réservait ce luxe, à lui, et à lui seul, était sa drogue, son addiction, son alcool fort.  
Elle se détacha de lui, à son plus grand regret, avec un sourire amoureux. Sans réfléchir, il plongea sur son cou à nouveau, mais Rey l'arrêta :

-Demain, on va chez tes parents...

Ben se redressa :

-Pourquoi tu parles de mes parents ?  
-Parce que demain, on va chez eux idiot !  
-Bon, d'accord, mais pourquoi tu en parles maintenant ?  
-Tu boudes ?  
-Oui. Je veux pas parler de mes parents alors que je m'apprête à...

Il s'interrompit, et mordit doucement le lobe de l'oreille de Rey, avant de descendre doucement le long de son cou.

-Oui, je vois assez bien ce que tu t'apprête à faire et c'est non.  
-Mais euh !

Il fit mine de bouder et elle éclata de rire. Une autre chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aduler. Son rire, son rire cristallin et chaud, qui lui envoyait des vagues de bonheur dans la poitrine. Il tuerait pour ce rire. Rey reprit :

-Ben, mon coeur, demain, on va chez Han et Leia. Est-ce que on peut au moins discuter de ce qu'on leur apporte ? Je ne veux pas arriver les mains vides.  
-Il y aura Oncle Luke ?

Elle soupira : il ne répondait pas à sa question.

-Il viens avec son nouveau padawan, Finn.  
-Lui ?

Ben eut une grimace. Il n'aimait pas trop Finn.

-S'il te plait, Ben. Finn est mon meilleur ami, fais un effort !

Elle eut une moue adorable.

-Peut-être, mais il te tourne autour, je n'aime pas ça...

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, mais un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres :

-Monsieur est jaloux maintenant !  
-Oui, je suis jaloux, je n'aime pas que l'on traîne autour de toi comme ça... Si tu voyais comme il te regarde, vraiment...  
-On est amis, Ben. C'est tout. Tu le sais en plus.  
-Oui mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de mais. Je n'aime qu'un homme, un seul.

Il sourit. Il l'aimait.

Et elle l'embrassa avec tout la fougue dont elle était capable (ce qui faisait beaucoup de fougue). Ils basculèrent en arrière, et Rey, avec un sourire qu'elle aurait elle même qualifié de lubrique, caressa doucement le torse du jeune homme. Ben eut tôt fait de lui enlever son T-shirt, enfin le sien, enfin, celui qu'elle portait quoi, parce qu'après tout, elle l'avait réveillé, et que cela ça se paye.  
Ils s'embrassèrent, passionnément, vite, comme si une urgence les pressait. Mais il n'y avait pas d,'autre urgence que celle de sentir toujours plus la chaleur de l'autre, le désir de l'autre. Ils ne voulaient qu'une chose : la peau, l'humidité et la dureté en même temps. Ne faire qu'un.  
Il voulait la serrer contre lui, il voulait ne jamais la lâcher. Il voulait la renverser, il voulait la pénétrer, il voulait qu'elle crie son nom. Il voulait la sentir, trempée autour de lui, il voulait ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille.  
Il voulait qu'elle sache à quel point il l'aimait, à quel point il la désirait, à quel point il était dur pour elle. La sentir là, contre lui, gémissante, désirable, le rendait fou. Follement heureux

Puis Ben ouvrit les yeux. Sa chambre était froide. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, aucune présence féminine, encore moins celle de Rey.  
Ben était seul.  
D'abord, il ne comprit pas tout de suite.  
Il voyait Rey lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il la voyait dire qu'ils devaient aller tout les deux chez ses parents. Il la voyai l'embrasser.  
Puis, puis seulement, il se souvint.  
Il venait de tuer son père, envahi par le côté obscur, par la haine et la peur.  
Son père était mort par sa main, sa mère devait avoir perdu tout espoir, il avait déçu Maître Luke de la pire façon qu'il soit et Rey...  
Rey...  
Rey ne serait jamais à lui. Rey était dans les bras de Finn. Dans l'autre camps, de l'autre côté de la barrière, de l'autre côté de la Force.  
Et Rey le détestait, elle lui avait bien fait comprendre. Il caressa doucement la cicatrice qui lui traversait le visage. Rey le haissait, parce qu'il servait le Troisième Ordre, parce qu'il avait tué Han Solo, parce qu'il était ce qu'il était.  
Rey le haissait et lui... Lui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rêver à une fin alternative. Une fin où il n'y aurait ni Troisième Ordre, ni côté obscur.  
Une fin où son père serait en vie, où sa mère et lui seraient heureux, fiers de leur fils. Une fin où Maître Luke parlerait de lui comme d'un Maître Jedi accompli.  
Une fin où Rey l'aimerait aussi fort que lui pensait à elle. Où il pourrait l'aimer sans se cacher, sans être seul.  
Une fin qui n'arriverait jamais. Il devait tuer sa mère. Tuer Rey. C'était sa mission, pour le Troisième Ordre, pour Snocke.

Kylo Ren se recroquevilla sous ses couvertures et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, pleura. Pleura son bonheur perdu, son amour interdit. Pleura jusqu'à ce qu'il ne lui reste plus aucune larme, juste le désespoir, brut et solide comme une pierre.

* * *

 _Notes : Hey hey hey ! Petite re upload des famille sur cette fiction, je sais qu'elle a du succès, je veux qu'elle soit parfaite, autant dans la forme que dans le fond. Alors cadeau ^^_


	2. Une journée parmi d'autres

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même.

 **Note :** Même re-upload.

 **Rated :** Violence graphique dans ce chapitre, attention. Rated M.

* * *

 _ **Un rêve parmi tant d'autres  
** Chapitre 2  
_Un prisonnier parmi d'autres

* * *

Kylo Ren plongea son visage dans la cuvette d'eau glacée.

Comme si cela allait changer quoique ce soit.

L'eau froide coula de sa cicatrice, dégoulina de son menton, perla sur son torse.

Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements noirs et secoua la tête pour se sécher sommairement les cheveux mouillés, puis les attacha grossièrement pour pouvoir enfiler son masque.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir.

Le visage tourmenté et les dernières traces de détresse avaient disparus, remplacés par la face froide et sans vie de son casque de métal.

C'était parfait. Il prit sa cape, attacha son sabre à sa ceinture et sortit de ses appartement s en coup de vent, enfilant sa cape en marchant dans le couloir encore vide.

Le traître stormtrooper l'attendait. Ils l'avaient capturé hier, en fin d'après-midi et il croupissait depuis dans la pire cellule que Kylo Ren avait pu trouver.

Le Chevalier de Ren serra les poings. Comme il le haïssait ce stormtrooper traître. Il le détestait comme il n'avait jamais haït personne, cet homme l'enfonçait dans le côté obscur comme aucune autre rancune ne l'avait fait.

Il bouillait de le voir souffrir, brûlait de le voir se tordre de douleur, savourait d'avance ses cris de souffrances, ses supplications. Il voulait le voir agoniser, lentement, doucement, sûrement.

La Force tourbillonnait autour de Kylo Ren comme un flux rouge et malfaisant, repoussant tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Un nuage de fureur qui grouillait, entourait l'homme masqué d'une chape de plomb aussi lourde que menaçante.

Il défonça la porte de la cellule par la seule force de sa colère et le traître sursauta.

Il le baissa pourtant pas les yeux. Il fixa le masque sans vie de Kylo Ren, comme un défi. Ses yeux noirs luisaient d'une colère mal contenue, mais pourtant, il restait immobile.

Kylo Ren sourit derrière son masque.

-Quel sang-froid ! Ironisa-t-il.

L'autre ne répondit pas. Pas un battement de cils, pas un mouvement, seulement une respiration sifflante de peur de de haine.

Kylo Ren s'approcha de lui et d'un mouvement aussi brusque que violent, le gifla brutalement. Il lui laissa le temps de se redresser, de laisser couler une larme de sang le long de son menton, comme un goutte d'eau noire sur sa peau sombre, avant de le saisir par le menton.

-Je ne t'aime pas. Je te déteste même.

Il cueillit du bout du doigt une perle rouge et l'observa un instant, appréciant les reflets morbides de la petite sphère écarlate sur son gant noir, avant de s'essuyer sur le vêtement de l'ancien stormtrooper.

-Ne me demande pas pourquoi, reprit-il. Tu ne sers à rien. Si ce n'est à attirer tes chers amis ici...

-Moi au moins, j'en ai, des amis ! Cracha le jeune homme d'un ton hargneux.

Kylo Ren se figea. Les premiers mots que cet immonde traître osait prononcer étaient des provocations ? Très bien, de toute façon, il avait tout son temps.

-Ne.

Il le frappa au ventre.

-Joue. Pas. A. Ça. Avec. Moi.

A chaque mot, Kylo Ren s'arrangeait pour que le sang de Finn, puisque c'était son nom, coule. Il se défoula sur cet homme qu'il haïssait de toute ses fibres, frappait de toute ses forces, cognait de plus en plus violemment pour faire taire la petite voix qui chantait au fond de lui :

"Mais tu sais qu'il a raison. Tu es seul. Tu n'as plus de famille. Tu n'as plus d'amis. Et tu n'auras jamais la femme pour qui tu brûles. Mais lui, lui, il l'aura, son amour."

Oui, c'était ça, la raison de sa haine.

La jalousie. Ce poison vert qui lui dévorait les entrailles comme un feu de plomb, lui mangeait petit à petit le cœur, et effaçait toute formes d'espoir.

Oui, Kylo Ren le savait. Ce stormtrooper, aussi faible qu'il était, aura, même dans la mort, l'estime, l'amitié, l'amour de ses amis.

De Rey.

Non, il ne voulait pas penser à elle. Il ne voulait pas que son visage s'imprime une fois de plus sur sa rétine comme une marque au fer rouge dont il ne pourrait se débarrasser. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre à nouveau lui crier :

"Tu es un monstre !"

Il ne voulait pas que ce cri de rage et de tristesse se mêle à nouveau dans son esprit tourmenté, à l'écho de ses rêves :

"Je t'aime."

Non. Non, elle le l'aimait pas. Non, il ne voulait pas se sentir ainsi attiré par elle comme par un aimant.

Mais oui. Oui, c'était ainsi. Oui il l'aimait, c'était un fait, oui il était jaloux.

Et ce stormtrooper, ce "Finn", allait payer pour son courage stupide, son défi ridicule et l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Dans un cri de rage, Kylo Ren déploya toute la colère de sa Force, la projeta comme une lance d'éclair contre le jeune homme attaché devant lui, pour le détruire au plus profond de son âme, au plus profond de son être, au plus profond de son esprit.

Il voulait le marquer, que jamais, il n'oublie cette souffrance, qu'elle hante ses nuits et ses yeux, pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'une coquille vide.

Finn hurla de douleur, son nez se mit à saigner sous la pression mentale, ses yeux à pleurer devant les images cauchemardesques que l'esprit de Kylo Ren lui imposait.

Il voyait des centaines de corps déchiquetés, il voyait du sang, beaucoup de ténèbres, et sans cesse une voix qui lui répétait, encore et encore :

"Tu n'es pas à la hauteur. Tu n'es pas à la hauteur."

Puis d'un coup. Tout cessa. Tout la douleur disparut. Le monde devint subitement blanc et sans tâche.

Et Finn s'évanouit.

Ren regarda le corps inerte devant lui et haussa les épaules avant de se détourner.

Il avait apaisé sa colère. Pour l'instant.

Dans le couloir désert, il enleva son casque et caressa sa cicatrice d'un air pensif. Une sorte de long chemin sanglant qui le menait vers le côté obscur, pensa-t-il avec un rictus.

Il se revoyait, dans la forêt.

"Tu as besoin d'un maître." lui avait-il dit. Et il revoyait son visage déterminé à ne pas lui laisser le dessus. Un visage déterminé à le tuer.

Dans ce couloir désert, sans son casque, Kylo Ren prit une décision. Il se fit une promesse.

Son cœur et son âme avaient suffisamment mal à cause d'elle. Il n'accepterait pas une autre blessure par sa main, tant il souffrait par sa seule absence, tant sa présence était elle aussi insupportable.

Mais s'il autorisait une personne, une seule personne à le tuer, ça ne serait ni sa mère, ni ce stormtrooper, ni même son oncle et ancien Maître.

S'il y avait une personne dans cette galaxie, qui avait le droit de le tuer, ça serait cette pilleuse d'épave aussi insignifiante que vitale.

Il entendit soudain un bruit. Le bruit d'une botte qui se dépose sur le sol avec la souplesse de quelqu'un qui ne veut pas se faire remarquer.

D'instinct, Kylo Ren remit son casque et se fondit dans les ténèbres du couloirs, se cacha.

Une ombre féminine se dessina sur le mur d'en face, comme dans un théâtre d'ombres, aux mouvements discrets et silencieux. Puis une grande silhouette se découpa dans la faible lumière et s'avança vers la porte de la cellule de Finn.

Kylo Ren retint son souffle, éberlué.

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être... Non, il rêvait, ce n'était pas... Elle n'était pas en train de commettre cette énorme erreur...

La silhouette releva la tête un court instant et son visage apparut dans la lumière.

Kylo Ren écarquilla les yeux.

Il reconnaissait ce visage, mais... Que diable faisait-elle là ?

* * *

 _Notes : Deuxième chapitre re upload !_


	3. Un mal parmi d'autres

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même

 **Note :** Même re upload

 **Rated:** Angst

* * *

 _ **Un rêve parmi tant d'autres  
** Chapitre 3  
_Un mal parmi d'autres

* * *

Kylo Ren sortit de l'ombre.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

Captain Phasma se tourna brusquement vers lui, surprise. Sans son casque, c'était une très belle femme, très grande et féminine.

Elle sembla chercher ses mots, puis, elle redressa la tête, fière et sûre d'elle.

Ren nota avec agacement qu'elle était presque plus grande que lui, ce qui était rare.

-Monsieur. Je souhaitais m'entretenir avec le traître.

-Pourquoi ?

-Monsieur. J'entretiens une relation particulière ave chacun de mes hommes. Je ne peux pas laisser un traître entre les murs de ce vaisseau sans lui dire ce que je pense de sa trahison.

Sous son casque, Kylo Ren arborait un air fanchement dubitatif.

-Une relation particulière ?

-Monsieur. Les stromtroopers sont là depuis leur naissance, notre rôle est de les conditionner. La trahison de FN-2187 est considéré comme un échec et de nombreuses choses sont à remettre en question, comprennant le temps d'adaptation entre leur service à notre cause et leur entrainement.

-Hum... Et donc ?

-Et donc si vous le brisez physiquement, laissez-moi le brisez mentalement. Monsieur.

Kylo Ren marqua un petit silence.

-Vous pouvez aller lui parler Capitaine. Juste une chose.

-Oui, Monsieur ?

-Brisez-le.

Phasma asquiesça et entre dans la cellule. Kylo resta dans le couloir, ls bras croisés, l'oreille tendue.

Des bruits de conversation lui parvinrent bientôt. Le Capitaine parlait doucement au traître, d'une voix caressante et en fermant les yeux, Kylo Ren pouvait imaginer les larmes couler silencieusement sur les joues noires du Rebelle et se mêler au sand qu'il avait lui-même fait couler.

Larmes, sang et côté obscur.

Voilà. Larmes, sang et ténèbres étaient tout ce qui rythmait son quotidien.

La torture psychologique était bel et bien plus puissante que la violence bestial et primitive dont il faisait preuve, se dit-il en entendant l'ancien soldat hurler.

Mais il était incapable d'infliger à d'autre ce que lui subissait tout les jours.

La pression mentale, les contraintes qui étouffaient les rêves et les espoirs, les tentacules de ténèbres qui gangrènent l'esprit libre pour l'asservir à une cause mortelle pour la droiture.

Le permanent conflit intérieur qu'il endurait, le mince fil sur lequel il marchait, tout le temps, partout.

Tout ça, oui, tout ça il connaissait tellement bien que c'en était effrayant.

A l'intérieur de son crâne s'affrontait en permanence deux entités : la vaporeuse Force de Lumière et les bras noirs de la grouillante Force Obscure.

Si puissante cette Force Obscure, elle le libère de sa rancoeur, de sa colère, de sa peur. Mais elle l'éloigne de l'espoir, de ses rêves, de la clarté.

Il voit trouble, le monde est flou, il ne sait plus quel chemin emprunter, il chancelle, il bascule, d'un côté puis de l'autre, sans jamais savoir vers quel côté de la frontière il tombera définitivement, funambule d'un destin qu'il ne contrôle pas. Il pensait que plus jamais il n'aurait affaire aux rayons lumineux de la Force, mais chaque jour, ils reviennent à l'assaut, le harcèlent, l'obsèdent, le tourmentent et des voix dans sa tête, tout le temps qui lui répêtent des choses contradictoires, il est Ben Solo, il est Kylo Ren, il ne sait plus.

Puis le monstre noir de la Force Obscure revient, lui sussure qu'il est puissant, qu'il est redouté, respecté, la Force Obscure le rassure, l'éloigne de ce tourbillon de lumière qui menace de l'entrainer.

L'héritier de Dark Vador, n'est ce pas ?

Mais maintenant, maintenant qu'il pensait que tout était fini, parce qu'il l'avait enfin fait, parce qu'il avait enfin retourné son arme contre ses racines, une partie de ses foutues attaches qui le relient encore et toujours à la Force de Lumière, rien n'est terminé, sa douleur ne fait que commencer.

Parce que la culpabilité le bouffe, parce qu'il revoit dans ses cauchemards le cadavre de son son père tomber dans le vide, il revoit sa mère qui le console parce qu'il s'est écorché le genou, et ses souvenirs d'aujourd'hui et d'autrefois se mêlent et le hantent.

Parce qu'il y a cette fille, cette vulgaire pilleuse d'épave qui lui assène ses quatre vérités sans ciller, qui lui ravit son coeur quand il ne regarde pas et qui a l'audace de le battre, de le marquer.

Son visage à présent à l'image de son âme. Marquée, blessée, mutilée.

Il avait envie de hurler, de jeter au loin ce sabre maudit et de s'enfermer, s'enfermer pour tout laisser sortir, sa peur, sa détresse, son amour et sa haine.

Il voulait être seul, seul avec son coeur en miettes, avec son âme en sang, avec ses voix, sa folie.

Un frémissement, une seule petite ondulation dans la Force l'avertit du danger. Il se retourna et désarma d'un geste le petit stromtrooper qui braquait son blaster sur lui.

Il le plaqua au mur.

-Un nouveau traître ? Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur...

Il lui enleva bruatalement son casque, curieux et impatient de voir le visage du soldat qui voulait le tuer, pour voir la souffrance dans ses yeux lorsqu'il le torturerait lentement.

Mais c'était elle.

Il fut tellement surpris qu'il en relâcha la Force autour d'elle.

C'était la pilleuse d'épave.

Rey.

Elle se défit de sa poigne et profita de son trouble pour le frapper violemment à l'estomac, et s'enfuit dans le coouloir.

Plié en deux pas la soudaine douleur, Kylo Ren hurla :

-PHASMA ! LA PILLEUSE EST SUR LE VAISSEAU !

Le Capitaine sortit précipitemment de la cellule.

-Capitaine, rattrapez moi cette petite garce et rammenez-la moi...

Il lutta pour garder son calme.

Non, non, mais pourquoi ? Il ne voulait pas. Il n'était tout simplement pas prêt. Pas prêt à lui faire face.

Pas elle.

* * *

 _Note : oui c'est un chapitre un peu court, MAIS . La suite est là._


	4. Un désir parmi d'autres

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même

 **Notes :** (je fais tous mes re upload le même jour alors oui j'ai l'air blasée xD)

 **Rated : WARNING** tentative de viol !

* * *

 _ **Un rêve parmi tant d'autres  
** Chapitre 4  
_Un désir parmi d'autres

* * *

Il entra comme une furie dans ses appartements, jeta son casque sur son lit. Il aurait voulu se débarrasser de son mal-être, de sa rage et de son incertitude aussi facilement que son casque, mais c'était impossible.

Elle était sur le vaisseau, il le sentait. Il sentait la Lumière la suivre, l'entourer, la protéger.

"Comme elle te protégait avant" murmura cette petite voix.

"Le côté obscur le protége maintenant. Il n'a pas besoin de ces rayons faiblards." riposta l'autre voix, la sombre, celle qui l'avait encouragé :

 _"Tue-le. Tue-le, il est inutile, il te fait du mal, il ne t'aime pas. Tue-le, regarde-le, regarde la lumière s'éteindre, regarde l'espoir partir, la mort venir."_

 _"Non, ne fais pas ça, donne-lui une chance, donne-toi une chance de repartir de l'autre côté. Tu peux le faire."_

 _"Il n'y a pas de retour en arrière. Tu dois le tuer. Maintenant !"_

Et son sabre s'était enfoncé dans la poitrine de l'homme en face de lui. De Han Solo.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose, continua la voix lumineuse. Il ne s'agit pas de ton passé, il s'agit de ton avenir !"

"Ton avenir, c'est le Premier Ordre. C'est le pouvoir !"sussura la voix sombre.

-TAISEZ-VOUS !

Il plaqua ses mains ses ses oreilles et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

Il n'avait plus de larmes à verser.

Il sentit la Lumière s'agiter, tourner dans un sens, puis dans un autre, revenir sur ses pas. Il sentit la panique s'insinuer lentement dans son esprit. Par là ? Non, par ce couloir.

Elle n'aurait jamais dû venir. Elle avait été poussée par son amitié, son amour, son attachement.

Et dire que c'était ces mêmes sentiments qui avaient poussé Anakin à passer du côté Obscur. Et dire que c'était ces mêmes sentiments qui le poussaient, lui, à la protéger des Ténèbres.

Vers où conduisaient-ils, ces sentiments ?

Il sentit la peur prendre possession un bref instant de la Lumière, puis se faire repousser par une détermination mentale implacable.

Il l'imaginait dégainant son sabre pour faire face aux Stormtroopers. Il savait qu'elle ne tuait pas, rarement. Il savait qu'elle devinait les âmes humaines derrière les casques sans vie des soldats.

Si elle pouvait voir leur âme, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas voir la sienne ?

Il sentit le combat, il sentit la Lumière basculer vers l'inconscience.

Il devait prendre une décision. Devait-il, pouvait-il aller la voir ?

"Vas-y. Qu'as-tu à y perdre ?"

Le tourbillon d'incertitude, de question, de douleur, de folie l'épuisait. L'entraînait vers le sommeil, inexorablement. La fatigue qui lui creusait les joues et les paupières brouillait tout, son jugement, son esprit et sa vision.

Il ferma les yeux, il ferma son esprit et sombra dans les rêves.

 _"-Je t'aime._

 _-Tu mens._

 _-Non._

 _Il la prend dans ses bras, enfouit sa tête dans son cou, serre son grand corps contre le sien, si mince, si frèle. Ainsi, il pourrait la briser dans un claquement de doigts, comme un vulgaire fétu de paille, la tordre, la broyer. Mais il n'en fera rien._

 _-Tu mens, répête-t-il, la voix tremblante._

 _Elle lève une main, il tressaille, mais ne bouge pas. Elle pose délicatement sa paume sur sa nuque, la caresse doucement, fourre ses doigts dans son épaisse chevelure noire, l'embrasse sur la joue._

 _-Comment peux-tu dire que je mens ? Je t'aime Ben..._

 _Il serre les dents, s'empêche par tous les moyens de pleurer._

 _-Je... je n'arrive pas à te croire._

 _Elle le serre aussi contre lui, le soutient, lui caresse la tête, la nuque._

 _-Alors je te le répêterais, jusqu'à ce que tu me crois. Je t'aime._

 _Les vannes lâchent, il pleure, il sanglote sur son épaule, il la serre tellement fort qu'elle a mal, mais elle dit rien._

 _Il tombe à genoux, mais ne la lâche pas. Il la tient par la taille, pleure contre son ventre et elle continue à lui effleurer les cheveux, à lui parler d'une voix calme :_

 _-N'ai pas peur Ben. Je suis là. Je t'aime._

 _-T'en vas pas... Reste..._

 _-Je reste avec toi Ben. Pour toujours._

 _Un cocon de chaleur les enveloppe, mais il a froid. Seule son corps à elle lui donne chaud, le rassure. Dans ses pleurs, il esquisse un sourire :_

 _Il ne veut pas se réveiller."_

-Kylo Ren ?

Huxley entra dans la chambre. Kylo était assis sur son lit, le regard fixé sur le sol, sans bouger.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Huxley, mut par un mauvais pressentiment.

-La réalité, Général. La réalité...murmura Kylo Ren sans mouvoir un seul muscle.

Puis, il sembla se réveiller. Il se redressa, se leva, enfila son casque.

-Que voulez-vous Huxley ?

-La pilleuse d'épave. On l'a capturée il y a deux heures. Elle est dans une des cellules de la partie droite, la n°123. Par mesure de sécurité, on lui administré un sédatif et on l'a éloigné de l'autre rebelle.

-Vous avez bien fait.

-Vous comptez l'interrogez sur le nouvel emplacement de la Base Rebelle ?

-Oui.

Et Kylo sortit de sa chambre, suivi par Huxley.

-Je l'interrogerai seul.

Sur cette affirmation qui ne permettait aucune réplique, Kylo Ren s'en fut en direction de la cellule 123.

Sa main droite tremblait. Il s'aperçut qu'il avait laissé son sabre dans la chambre.

Il allait la voir. Elle.

Sa main gauche tremblait également.

La porte. Il n'avait qu'un geste à faire. Il leva la main. Son bras entier tremblait.

"Entre".

Il entra. Sur cette même chaise d'interrogation, elle était là. Affaissée sous l'effet du sédatif, les yeux fermés.

On lui avait enlevé l'uniforme de stormtrooper. Elle portait une tunique et un pantalon gris semblables à ceux que lui portait lorsqu'il était l'élève de Luke.

-Alors ça y est, mumura-t-il... Il t'a pris en apprentissage.

Il enleva son casque et s'assit pour l'observer. Comme la première fois.

Il avait gravé ses traits dans sa mémoire, sans se douter à quel point ils le feraient souffrir. Et maintenant, il réapprenait son visage.

Les lignes droites et fines de sa figure, son front haut, ses lèvres qui ne lui souriaient pas.

Il se leva. S'approcha et se pencha sur elle. Il saisit son menton entre ses doigts gantées, s'approcha encore.

Il avait comme des étincelles qui partaient de son point de contact avec elle et qui se répandait dans sa poitrine et son abdomen comme des éclairs de lumières.

Que se passerait-il s'il l'embrassait ? Pourrait-il continuer à résister ?

"Fais-le. Elle dort."

Il hésite. Il s'approche encore un peu. Il sent sa respiraion chaude et régulière. Il se rappelle son rêve, la chaleur qu'elle lui apportait. Il a besoin de cette chaleur.

Il l'embrasse. Ce n'est rien, rien que poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais c'est déjà tellement, déjà tellement énorme.

Sentir sa bouche, sentir une intimité si proche de la sienne, une chaleur l'envahit, le possède, il s'agrippe à elle comme il le peut.

Il ne veut pas se détacher, mais il ne veut pas la réveiller. Il commence par s'écarter, sans la lâcher. Il rompt le baiser et retrouve soudainement un monde froid et vide.

Il ne la lâche pas, continue de la tenir par la nuque, de lui caresser les cheveux. Il la regarde, sans elle, il n'est rien, il ne peut pas se séparer de son corps. Il en a besoin.

"Elle ne veut pas. Apprivoise-la d'abord." dit la voix lumineuse.

"Elle ne voudra jamais. Prend ce que tu veux, tu en as besoin." dit la voix sombre.

Il n'a pas la force de les repousser.

"Si tu veux qu'elle soit tienne, tu sais que tu dois y retourner. A la lumière. Tu dois retourner à la lumière si tu veux qu'elle soit à toi."

"Tu n'as pas besoin. Elle est là, impuissante. Pourquoi hésites-tu ? Prend-la."

Il effleure d'une main hésitante la joue de la jeune fille.

"Que veux-tu ? Son corps ou son amour ?"

-Je veux les deux...murmure-t-il. Il s'éloigne, il la lâche comme il se tuerait, quelque chose qui se déchire dans sa poitrine.

"Tu n'auras jamais son amour. Tu as la possibilité d'avoir son corps. Prend-la."

Son corps à lui ne veut qu'elle, il veut se sentir en elle, ressentir cette chaleur. Il veut, l'espace d'un instant, ne plus être Kylo Ren, ne plus être Ben Solo, n'être qu'un homme qui fait l'amour à la femme qu'il aime et qu'il désire.

"Ça serait un viol. Ne fais pas ça."

"Fais-le. Tu ne l'aura jamais sinon."

Il ressent de plus en plus violemment le désir qui le consume, lui enflamme les veines. Ça le brûle, ça le tend, ça le détruit. Il a mal d'avoir autant envie, s'en veut d'être aussi faible, de ressentir une telle attraction pour une femme.

Il ne veut pas seulement lui faire l'amour, il ne veut pas seulement apaiser ce feu en lui, pas seulement assouvir un désir, un délire, un besoin.

Il veut la voir, elle, gémir et se tordre de plaisir, parce que lui est au dessus d'elle. Il veut l'entendre dire son nom, et qu'importe celui qu'elle prononce, Kylo Ren ou Ben Solo, il s'en iche, parce que là,tout de suite, il n'y a plus de côté Obscur ou de côté Lumineux.

Il n'y a que lui et son désir, lui et son dilemme.

"Ne le fais pas. Tu perdrais tout."

"Fais-le. Tu a tout à y gagner."

Soudain, un léger gémissement retentit dans la pièce silencieuse. C'est Rey. Elle ouvre lentement les yeux, papillonne un peu.

-Qu'est ce que...

Kylo Ren ne dit rien, il se contente de se perdre dans ces yeux bruns ou vert, selon la lumière qui les éclaire, ces yeux qu'il voit en rêve et qui le poursuivent.

Elle l'a vu. Pas de colère. Pas de haine. Pas de peur.

-Vous.

Il ne répond rien. Il sait qu'il n'a pas son casque, qu'elle peut voir la cicatrice qu'elle lui a elle-même infligé.

-Vous voulez quoi cette fois ? La position de la Base peut-être ? Eh bien autant vous le dire maintenant, je sais pas.

Et elle se tait. Elle ne détourne pas le regard du visage de son geolier. Elle ne prononcera pas un mot de plus.

-Une pilleuse d'épave.

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-Une Rebelle.

Elle le regarde sans animosité, sans pitié non plus.

-Une Jedi.

Silence. Tension. Désir.

-Qui es-tu ?

Silence. Démence.

-Je suis Rey.

Il a envie de lui répondre qu'il sait, qu'il n'en peut plus de se répêter ce prénom, de le gémir dans ses rêves.

-Qui je suis ? Demande-t-il.

-A vous de me le dire.

Regards. Message qui ne passe pas. Il s'approche. Encore et encore. Il ne décèle pas de peur.

-Tu n'as pas peur ?

-Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi aurait-elle peur de lui ? C'est presque ironique.

Parce que je suis à deux doigts de te violer, parce que je suis incapable de maitriser ma colère et ma haine, parce que j'ai tué même mon père, parce que des voix me tiraillent de toutes parts, pense-t-il.

-C'est vous qui avez peur, dit-elle d'un ton parfaitement calme.

Il la regarde, ne bronche pas.

-Vous êtes seul. Je ne le suis plus.

Seul, désespérément seul.

-Tu parles de ce stupide stormtrooper ?

La jalousie est revenue, plus forte que jamais. Elle balaye la voix lumineuse, étoffe son désir, bout dans ses veines. Il se précipite sur elle, la prend à la gorge, la serre assez pour déclenchez chez une peur enfantine de la mort. Il colle presque inconsciemment son corps au sien.

-Tu parles du stormtrooper ?

-N..non...

Il relâche sa pression mais laisse sa main sur sa peau, laisse sa corps près du sien, son visage près de ses yeux.

-Je parle de lui, de tous les autres. Je parle de Luke, je parle de Chewie, je parle de Leia.

Il sent qu'il craque. Toute colère l'a quitté. Les sensations de son rêve lui reviennent. Il a froid, elle est chaude.

Elle est son rayon de soleil.

Il lutte, il enferme ses sentiments, mais ils reviennent, frappent à la porte de ses yeux et de son coeur.

Il se laisse tomber. Le combat est perdu. Il laisse tomber sa tête contre son épaule, il pose son front dans son cou, respire son odeur. Un mélange d'adrénaline et de poussière.

Elle se raidit, mais sa simple présence calme sa détresse.

-Vous n'êtes pas bien.

-Non.

Silence. Désir. Chair.

-Rey...

Les voix se sont tut.

-Ne...

Il l'embrasse. Fais courir ses mains partout sur son corps. Elle ne bouge pas.

Il bascule la table sur laquelle elle est attachée à l'horizontale. Il fais glisser sa tunique, effleure son épaule nue. Il sent un feu qui ravage son bas-ventre, qui le réchauffe. Il lui enlève sa tunique et déroule les bandes de tissus sable qui enserre son poitrail.

D'une main, il détache une attache qui retient une de ses main à elle.

Hésitante, elle lève son bras libre, le rammène. Il se détache d'elle. Leurs yeux se rencontrent.

Il voit qu'elle ne veut pas, qu'elle a peur, qu'elle sent son désir, que tout vacille.

Brusquement, il s'en va, s'arrache à la chaleur, s'en va.

Il ne veux pas la prendre de force, il ne veut qu'elle ait peur, il veut qu'elle ait confiance.

Il veut y croire, il veut le voir.

Illusion. Les voix se sont tut.

Il quitte la pièce, ravagé, mutilé, dévasté.

Rey sent son coeur battre, cogner. Elle ne comprend plus rien. Elle agit, comme un automate.

Se détacher. Se lever. Réenfiler sa tunique. Marcher vers la porte.

Elle bute contre quelque chose. C'est le casque de Kylo Ren. Il l'a oublié. Elle hésite, elle le prend.

Retrouver Finn. Trouver un vaisseau. S'enfuir.

Et si Leia lui demande, elle lui répondra que leurs espoirs sont fondés.

On peut encore le sauver.

Elle peut encore le sauver.

* * *

 _Notes : De la schizophrénie ? Noooooon où ça ?_


	5. Un espoir parmi d'autres

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même

 **Notes :** Re-upload

 **Rated :** Post-violation, donc angst.

* * *

 _ **Un rêve parmi tant d'autres  
** Chapitre 5  
_Un espoir parmi d'autres

* * *

Le coeur de Rey battait si fort qu'elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe, qu'elle le vomisse dans un soubresaut d'horreur.

Elle était restée allongé sur la table, à moitié dénudée, glacée de peur.

Que venait-il de se passer ? Elle n'y comprenait rien. Et elle n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie.

Elle n'avait pas du tout prévu ça... La torture, physique et mentale, elle s'y était préparée. Voir ses amis en sang, peut-être détruits psychologiquement, voir même morts sous ses yeux, elle s'y était préparée. Elle s'était entrainée pour ne pas laisser la peur l'emporter, pour ne pas ressentir la colère passionnée à laquelle avaient cédé tant de Jedis avant elle.

Mais ça. Ce désir si grand qu'elle ne pouvait y résister. Cette force implacable et brûlante. Dans ses plus noires colères, Kylo Ren ne saurait être plus puissant.

Oui, lorsqu'il agissait comme cela, il la contrôlait totalement, la terreur envahissait chaque fibre du corps de Rey, comme un flot glacé qui pétrifirait chacun de ses muscles. Elle n'avait plus aucune emprise sur la Force lorsque Kylo Ren l'embrassait ainsi.

L'embrassait. L'avait-il vraiment fait ou n'était-ce qu'un produit de son imagination ? Non, elle avait encore le goût épicée sur ses lèvres. Le goût de ses lèvres.

L'épouvante quittait peu à peu l'esprit de Rey. Elle puisait le réconfort dans le silence qui avait prit possession de la pièce, dans sa main qu'elle pouvait bouger librement.

Parce qu'il l'avait libéré.

Non, non, elle ne devait pas penser à la pression de son corps contre le sien, pas penser à sa langue qui entrait dans sa bouche sans qu'elle n'oppose de résistance.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas opposé de résistance ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas été capable de maitriser sa peur et de lui envoyer un coup de tête, profitant qu'il n'ait pas son casque ?

Elle avait été stupéfiée, pétrifiée par une panique sans nom, un vertige cauchemardesque.

Lentement, elle leva sa main libre et se tortilla pour détacher l'autre. Une fois les deux bras dégagés, elle se redressa tant bien que mal et défit les attaches qui retenaient ses pieds.

Elle tomba à genoux sur le sol en tentant de se lever. Elle resta au sol, remettant d'une main tremblotante sa tunique.

La tunique qu'il avait défait.

Non, non, elle ne devait pas penser à la pression qu'il avait exercé sur son cou, pas penser à ses mains gantées qui parcouraient son corps.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas.

Elle devait absolument libérer Finn. Elle sortit dans le couloir, mais une violente nausée l'arrêta et l'obligea à prendre appui sur le mur de métal.

Dans un haut-le-coeur, elle vomit. Elle s'essuya la bouche, tremblante. Où était Finn ? Elle devait faire vite, avant que l'alerte ne soit donnée.

La Force lui vint en aide. Comme un instinct primaire et bienveillant, elle la guida à travers les couloirs vides. Rey marchait comme un automate, pied droit, pied gauche et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce baiser qui la dégoûtait tant.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte de cellule comme les autres. N° 349, nota-t-elle dans un réflexe stupide.

Elle posa la main sur le métal froid et fit comme avait eut le temps de lui apprendre Luke. Sens la Force entre toi et la porte. Sens-la filtrer à travers ta main. Sens la Force dans la porte, entre les rouages.

Avec un déclic, la porte s'ouvrit. S'ouvrit sur un spectacle horrible.

Finn était attaché, pantin désarticulé, jouet d'une fureur sans nom. Le sang séchait lentement autour de lui, et ses paupières étaient fermés.

Rey se précipita :

-Non, non, Finn, réveille-toi, regarde-moi ! Allez, mon stormtrooper préféré, réveille-toi, s'il te plait...

Lentement, les pupilles du jeune homme s'entrouvrirent. Mais son regard n'était tout simplement pas le même. Il était dévasté, ruiné, rongé de l'intérieur par un remord et une douleur qu'elle ne saurait qualifier.

Elle le détacha, il tomba sur le sol, elle le soutint. Elle l'allongea sur ses genoux, prit sa t^te entre ses mains et posa doucement son front contre le sien, souillé par le sang.

Oubliés, Kylo Ren et son désir malsain. Oubliés le sang, les larmes et les ténèbres. Rey transmettait sa lumière à son ami, sa lumière, son espoir, pour qu'il ré-ouvre les yeux et qu'il aille mieux.

-Rey...

-C'est moi Finn, c'est moi...

-Oh Rey... Pourquoi tu es venue...

-Je devais te sauver Finn.

-Tu leur donne raison, ils ont dit que tu viendrais, ils ont dit qu'ils allaient te tuer, ils ont dit...

-Ils ont tort. Je suis là, je suis en vie et on va rentrer, d'accord ?

-Rentrer à la maison...

-Oui, la maison. Avec BB8, avec Poe, avec Chewie, avec la Générale. Tu te souviens ?

-BB8... La résistance...

-Oui, Finn, toi et moi, on va leur prouver qu'ils ont tort, on va s'en aller, loin d'ici...

-Loin...

-Met-toi debout.

Elle passa le bras de son ami sur ses épaules et elle l'aida à se mettre debout. Finn boitait, mais ils avançaient.

Elle avait repéré des capsules de secours auto-commandés près de là et ils s'y dirigèrent.

Mais soudain, de l'autre bout du couloir, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Métalliques et réguliers, comme si une quinzaine de personnes approchaient en marchant au même rythme.

-Des Stormtroopers... souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne pouvait pas se battre et protéger Finn en même temps.

-Finn, Finn, on doit se dépêcher !

-Quoi ?

-Finn, il y a des Stormtroopers qui approchent, il faut que tu m'aides !

-Qu'est ce que tu...

D'un coup de pied, Rey tenta d'ouvrir la porte d'une capsule, mais le sas restait obstinément clos.

Elle poussa un juron.

Les stormtroopers arrivaient, ce n'était qu'une question de secondes pour qu'ils ne les voient et ouvrent le feu. Et elle n'avait plus son sabre.

-Finn, je t'en pris, aide-moi à ouvrir cette maudite porte !

Finn, du haut de sa faiblesse, tenta vainement de s'arc-bouter contre l'ouverture, sans aucune résultats.

-Il faut un code Rey.

La jeune fille respira un grand coup et laissa la Force guider ses gestes. La porte s'ouvrit avec un léger grincement.

Les stormtroopers dévbouchèrent au coude du couloir. Et il y avait Kylo Ren à leur tête.

Rey retint un hurlement d'horreur et poussa Finn à l'intérieur de la capsule au moment où les soldats casqués ouvraient le feu sur les Rebelles.

Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à s'engouffrer à l'intérieur à son tour, le vaisseau fit une embardée. Tous les stormtroopers furent projetés sur le mur de métal de droite. Kylo Ren se raccrocha de justesse à une barre métallique qui sortait du plafond. Rey fut, elle, éjectée vers les soldats du Premiers Ordre et en relevant la tête, elle put voir que le choc avait fermé l'écoutille de la capsule et que cette dernière s'était détachée, emportant Finn avec elle dans l'infini espace.

Au moins, lui était sauvé.

Elle sentit un mains s'abattre sur son épaule. Elle hurla en reconnaissant cette texture de gants si particulière. Elle se dégagea, frappa tout ce qu'elle pouvait, ce qu'elle atteignait.

Kylo Ren la saisit par les épaules et lui intima le silence par un :

-Chut !

-Lâchez-moi, lâchez-moi !

-Tais-toi Rey, tais-toi.

Des larmes de panique lui montaient aux yeux. Elle tentait de se défaire de l'emprise de Kylo Ren sans y réussire, tellement la peur empoisonnait chaque parcelle de sa raison.

Et pourquoi les stormtroopers ne tiraient-ils pas ?

-Rey ! J'ai immobilisé les stromtroopers, si tu ne veux pas que Huxley ou Phasma te trouvent, tu dois me faire confiance.

Lui faire confiance ? A quel moment devait-elle lui faire confiance ? Il avait tué tellement de gens, il lui avait fait tellement de mal, à elle et à tous ceux qu'elle aimait. Il avait voulu l'avoir de force, elle, il avait failli la violer.

Non, non,elle ne devait pas penser à son regard plein de détresse lorsqu'il avait levé la tête, pas penser aux larmes d'incompréhension qui rougissaient ses yeux lorsqu'il était parti de sa cellule.

Il n'était pas humain. C'était un monstre. Il n'avait pas de sentiments, il n'était qu'une machine au service d'une cause aussi horrible que lui.

-Rey.

Sa voix, même à travers le casque, était suppliante. Elle leva les yeux, rencontra la face vide et sans vie du casque de métal. Elle avait cessé de se débattre, même si la terreur était toujours là.

Mais à cette terreur instinctive, s'entremêlait des filaments de compassion qu'elle ne contrôlait pas.

-Je dois m'enfuir.

-Je sais.

Il savait pertinnement ce qui l'attendait. Des heures et des heures de torture sans fin pour avoir aidé une rebelle. Des heures et heures de tortures en plus parce que c'était Rey, la rebelle qui maitrisait la Force.

Mais s'il avait une chance, ne serait-ce qu'une de lui faire comprendre l'enfer qu'il endurait à cause d'elle, l'attraction qu'il éprouvait, sa passion, une chance, il la saisirerait.

Qu'importe le prix, si il pouvait lui arracher un sourire qui ne serait destiné à lui, rien qu'à lui.

* * *

 _Notes : je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de tout corriger ou de tout remettre en page. On va y aller petit à petit. Mais j'espère que ça vous plait !_


	6. Un côté parmi d'autres

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même

 **Notes :** Même re upload.

 **Rated :** T+.

* * *

 _ **Un rêve parmi tant d'autres  
** Chapitre 6  
_Un côté parmi d'autres

* * *

Ren ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait.

Si. Il faisait n'importe quoi, ça il en était sûr. Il poussa la Rebelle dans l'ombre d'un repli de mur et se positionna devant elle, tandis qu'un stormtrooper en armure argenté lui adressait la parole :

-Monsieur ! Il y a eut un problème, nous sommes désolés !

-Les Rebelles en ont profité pour s'échapper ! aboya Ren d'une façon très convaincante.

-Nous allons les rattraper, Monsieur !

-Inutile, ils sont sans doute déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est...

Kylo Ren balaya la question d'un revers de main rageur. En réalité, il remerciait de tout son coeur le pilote du chasseur et il claquait des dents intérieurement, prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il faisait et du cap de non-retour qu'il venait de dépasser.

Dans son ombre, Rey ne bougeait pas. Pétrifiée par la peur, elle s'appliquait à ne faire aucune bruit, bloqant sa respiration pour ne pas alerter le stormtrooper.

-Allez annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle à Hux, Phasma, je ne veux pas voir sa face, d'autant plus que ce n'est pour une fois pas ma faute.

Le stormtrooper asciesça, salua et partit d'un pas raide. Rey poussa un imperceptible soupir de soulagement. Ren se tourna vers elle, la dominant de tout sa hauteur et de toute sa noirceur.

Elle fut tentée de se recroqueviller sur-elle même, tant elle sentait qu'il pouvait être dangereux, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer à quel point il la terrifiait.

-Allons-y, restez bien derrière moi.

Il la saisit pas la main. Rey frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas le contact de son gant noir. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il lui serrait les doigts possessivement.

Mais elle le suivait, parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Après plusieurs couloirs vides de traversés, il poussa une porte métallique. Rey eut une sueur froide. Etait-ce une salle de torture ? Ou pire, allait-elle être livrée à ce Suprème Leader mystérieux ?

Il la tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur et verrouilla la porte sans un regard pour Rey. Un peu perdue, elle fit un tour sur elle-même pour tenter de trouver des repères. Mais la pièce était plongée dans le noir le plus complet. De plus en plus inquiète, elle se tourna vers Kylo Ren (ou du moins l'endroit où elle pensait qu'il était).

-Où sommes nous ?

-Ici, personne ne pourra te trouver.

-Je refuse de rester une minute de...

-Vous resterez ici, la coupa Ren. A moins bien sûr que vous préfériez sortir, pour vous faire tuer !

Rey ne répondit pas.

-C'est quoi ici ? Demanda-t-elle enfin, toujours sur la défensive.

Sans répondre, Ren alluma la lumière. Rey regarda tout autour d'elle en clignant des yeux, un peu éblouie. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise.

Elle était dans une sorte de grande salle illuminée par deux grands néons qui diffusaient une lumière blanche. Il y avait une cuisine dernier cri, un grand écran holographique, un confortable canapé au cuir moelleux, un espace de toilette spacieux et un grand lit aux draps défaits.

Rey déglutit. Elle se trouvait simplement dans les appartements de son geolier.

-Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? Dit-elle en se retournant vers Ren, un peu agressive.

Il haussa les épaules :

-Ça veux dire qu'on ne pensera pas à venir vous chercher ici.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, prête à lui sortir une réplique cinglante, mais elle se retint. Elle était à sa merci, il valait mieux la jouer tête basse.

-Pourquoi vous faites tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle à la place.

Il se détourna brutalement. Rey sentit la saveur épicée de ses lèvres lui revenir sur la langue et elle retint un haut-le-coeur.

Kylo Ren paniquait. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Mais dans le même temps, il en avait ellement envie.

Tellement envie qu'elle cesse de se méfier de lui, qu'elle lui sourit, qu'elle l'em...

"Non. Arrête ça."

Il se faisait du mal tout seul. Sans regarder Rey, qui le toisait d'un air méfiant, il enleva son casque et le jeta négligemment sur le canapé.

Rey observa son visage découpé par la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait infligé. Elle ressentit le pincement de culpabilité qui l'avait déjà saisit dans la cellule, avant qu'il ne...

Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ces images dérangeantes. Ces sensations dérangeantes.

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur son visage. Il y avait tant de tristesse dans ses yeux. Un mélange de désespoir, de mélancolie et de ce petit quelque chose qui lui faisait tant peur.

Une sorte de lueur de folie impossible à définir, une étincelle d'instabilité. Cette lumière arrivait à convaincre Leia que son fils était déchiré entre les deux côtés de la Force. Rey n'y voyait que l'éclat d'un délire mal contenu.

Du coin de l'oeil, Ren observait Rey. Il connaissait par coeur les traits de son visage lorsqu'il était immobile. Mais lorsqu'elle était réveillé, lorsque tous les muscles délicats de sa face étaient en mouvement, animés, il retrouvait toute la profondeur de l'âme de la jeune fille.

Sa complexité, l'ensemble sybillin qu'elle était, une association compliquée de mille détails et d'attitudes qui faisait son obsession.

La façon dont les mèches raides qui encadraient son visage bougeaient quand elle tournait la tête. La façon étrange qu'elle avait de nouer les lacets de ses bottes.

Rey fit mine de se détourner de Ren, mais continua à l'observait en toute discrétion. Sa peau pâle, outre la cicatrice qu'elle lui avait fait, était piquetée de taches de rousseur qui lui donnaient en un sens, un air juvénile. Elle remarqua avec un léger sourire que son épaisse chevelure noire était grossièrement attachée en un chignon brouillon. Elle ravala aussitôt son sourire.

Elle se refusait tout relâchement, sourire ou autre en présence de ce monstre. Même si une petite voix lui mururait, au fond d'elle :

"Un monstre ? Vraiment ? Tu es sûre ?"

Ren se rafraichit le visage avec de l'eau froide. Il essayait de ne pas prêter attention à la jeune fille, mais le silence qui occupait l'espace entre eux devenait plus pesant de seconde en seconde, semblant combler la distance qui les séparait, les rapprochant sans les toucher. La présence de l'autre devenait plus tangible, plus charnelle lorsque le silence s'installait.

Rey brisa ce mutisme obtus :

-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot pendant trois heures. Qu'est ce qui se passe dans votre crâne ?

Kylo Ren se tourna vers elle, mi-terrible, mi-torturé.

-Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ?

-Je ne sais pas. La vérité ?

Il hésita. Qu'avait-il à lui dire ? Le tourment qu'il subissait à chaque seconde de chaque heure ? L'obsession qu'il ressentait à son égard ?

Il ne dit rien. Il s'approcha juste d'elle, menaçant, terrible. Mais brisé.

Rey recula, une sueur froide lui dégoulinant dans la nuque comme un ruisseau poisseux. Mais elle se retrouva bien vite acculée au mur.

Kylo Ren posa ses mains sur le mur, des deux cotés de sa tête. Il se pencha, mit son visage au niveau du sien, beaucoup plus bas.

Elle plongea son regard farouche dans ses yeux noisette. Elle ne céderait pas.

Il plongea pour l'embrasser. Elle se déroba, s'acroupissant et passant en dessous des bras qui la bloquaient.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Jamais !

Et elle fonça s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Une fois que la porte fut verrouillée, elle recommença à respirer. Sa respiration était saccadée, précipitée, comme si elle avait couru plusieurs kilomètres.

L'avait-il sauvé et emmenée ici afin de la violer ? Elle eut un violent frisson. Rien que de penser à ce qui avait failli se produire dans la cellule, elle entait le froid envahir ses veines.

Heureusement que...

Heureusement que quoi au juste ? Qu'il ait eu des remors ? Etait-ce du remors dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait enfin lâché ses lèvres ?

Autre chose ? Elle ne pouvait pas prétendre l'avoir stoppé, elle avait été bien trop pétrifiée par la stupeur et la peur pour l'arrêter.

Et, en partant du principe qu'il était juste en manque, pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi pas une stormtrooper ou une employée ?

En même, si c'était juste elle qu'il voulait, pourquoi d'une, ne pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Et pourquoi, de deux, s'il considérait cela comme trahir le Premier Ordre, pourquoi la sauver, trahison complète cette fois ?

La sauver pour en plus risquer une tentation encore plus grande ? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

Assaillie par tant de questions sans réponses, Rey se recroquevilla contre le battant de la porte et mit sa tête entre les genoux, pour commencer à méditer comme Luke avait eut le temps de lui apprendre.

Faire le vide dans sa tête et dans son coeur. N'être plus qu'une coquille par laquelle passe la Force. Sentir la Force.

De son côté Ren, lui, s'arrêta de penser à l'instant où il entendit le "clac" caractéristique d'une porte que l'on verrouille. Il avait envie de hurler.

A quoi s'attendait-il ? Qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras ? Elle le haissait. Il la voulait corps et âme, ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre ?

"Tu dois lui faire comprendre. Prends la et fais lui tellement plaisir qu'elle ne voudra plus jamais un autre homme que toi..."

"Surtout pas. C'est le meilleur moyen de la perdre. Tu dois lui parler, la convaincre par les mots que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal."

-Taisez-vous, murmura-t-il.

Il alla jusqu'à la porte et posa délicatement ses doigts gantés sur le métal. Il caressa le battants, du bout des doigts, comme si le simple fait de toucher l'obstacle concret qui le séparait de Rey arriverait à abattre les frontières symboliques qui les écartaient l'un de l'autre.

Il aurait voulu lui dire, lui hurler que le côté Obscur, le côté Lumineux, ça ne voulait rien dire, que l'un ne pouvait exister sans l'autre. Qu'il ne pouvait pas exister sans elle, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas exister sans lui.

Qu'ils se complétaient pour former un tout, ni noir, ni blanc, juste un ensemble de qualités et de défauts qui s'associaient pour construire un futur commun.

Il s'assit contre la porte et ramena ses genoux contre son front.

"Pourquoi ?" se demandait Rey.

"Comment ?" se demandait Ren.

De chaque côté de la porte.


	7. Un nom parmi d'autres

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même

 **Note :** Pas de notes.

 **Rated :** M !

* * *

 _ **Un rêve parmi tant d'autres  
** Chapitre 7  
_Un nom parmi d'autres

* * *

Ren resta longtemps adossé à la porte, prostré sur lui-même, son grand corps recroquevillé contre le battant de métal froid.

De l'autre côté, Rey enserrait ses jambes de ses bras, la tête fourrée dans ses genoux, en tentant de faire abstraction du monde qui l'entourait.  
Un déni de la réalité, un refus de la vérité, un obtus rejet de la situation.

Le premier à céder, à bronche, fut Kylo Ren. Il déplia ses longues jambes et laissa sa tête tomber sur la barrière qui le séparait de Rey, avec un bruit sourd.

De l'autre côté, Rey leva la sienne, avec un pincement de peur: cherchait-il à entrer par la force ? Après un instant d'hésitation, Ren prit la parole, voix douce, grave, tremblante, prête à se casser à tout instant :

-Rey... Je ne peux pas te faire de mal... J'en suis incapable.

La jeune fille tressaillit, mais elle se mit à écouter.

-Je ne peux pas te cacher ce que je...

Il s'interrompit. Il avait encore du mal à l'admettre. Il se sentit honteux d'hésiter.

-Tu... Tu es une femme fascinante Rey, dit-il. Je... tu m'intrigues et je... je m'attache à toi, en quelque sorte.

Elle faillit ricaner. En quelque sorte ? Il se foutait de qui ?

-Je... j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'exprimer sur ce terrain là...tu... pardonne-moi, Rey, je t'en supplie... Pardonne-moi de ne pas... de ne pas y arriver... D'être si... brutal.

-Tu n'es pas brutal.

Ren haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui aurait répondu.

-Comment explique-tu alors ? Que... que je me comporte comme, comme... ça ? Je... je ne me contrôle pas, Rey, je... Je te veux...

Elle tressaillit. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Elle avait espéré, pourtant.

-Tu es... brusque, rude, colérique, imprévisible, impétueux. Mais brutal, non, ça n'est pas dans ta nature... C'est le côté Obscur qui te rend brutal et violent.

-Et si... et si je... je...

Il n'y arrivait pas. Tout simplement.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Prends ton sabre, détruis cette porte et montre-lui qui est le boss ! Prend-la, sur le lavabo, dans la douche, où tu veux, mais ne fais pas ça. Le Côté Obscur t'apporte ce dont tu as besoin, tu te fiche de cette maudite Lumière. Si tu veux te sentir en elle, vas-y, qu'importe ce qu'elle en pense ! Elle n'en voudra plus jamais un autre..."

'Tu la veux entièrement. Alors fais-le. Repasse du côté Lumineux, prouve lui que tu n'es pas un monstre. Tu n'es pas un monstre, Ben. Elle t'aimera. Elle te laissera la toucher, elle te laissera l'aimer, prouve lui juste que tu vaux mieux qu'un casque."

"Non ! Elle te rejettera ! Elle ne voudra pas de toi, qu'importe de quel côté tu es ! Elle aime le stormtrooper !"

"Si elle te détestait autant, elle t'aurait déjà tué"

Ren se prit la tête entre les mains : ça recommençait. Le combat violent entre les deux Forces qui habitaient son esprit recommençait et dans leur affrontement, il sentait la pression se resserrer sur son crâne, comme une migraine physique, un étau psychique.

"Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne tiendras pas Ren. Tu n'y arriveras pas, c'est tout. Tu es trop enfoncé dans le Côté Obscur, tu ne pourras jamais retourner du l'autre côté de la frontière, jamais. Tu es trop noir, tu as le mal dans le sang et tu ne pourras jamais te délivrer de son emprise. Tu es trop faible pour résister à la Lumière. Tu es trop faible pour résister à l'Obscurité."

"Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es fragile. Elle est ta force, celle qui te tirera vers le haut, vers ce à quoi tu aspires. Elle est ta chaleur, celle qui calmera tes tourments, qui te rassurera et te dira que tout va bien. Elle est ta Lumière et à ses côtés, tu trouveras l'équilibre dans la Force. Vous êtes liés. L'un sans l'autre, vous n'êtes rien. Que des entités de lumière et de ténèbres qui cherchent à trouver le sens de leur existence. Ensemble, vous formez un tout. Vous formerez la Force."

-Kylo Ren ?

Rey ne savait pas ce qui ce passait. Le silence était revenu, cette fois pesant et lourd. Il les enveloppait, Ren et elle, et un instant, elle saisit tout l'étendu du combat interne qu'il menait, tous les jours, tout le temps. Elle eut un violent vertige, saisie par la brutalité des combats, leur intensité et leur irrévocabilité. Mais ça ne dura qu'un instant et la symbiose cessa avant même que Rey eut le temps de s'y intéresser.

Kylo Ren se leva.

-Rey. Tu dois avoir faim.

Sa voix s'était reprise, ne tremblait plus. Il avait rejeté le combat qui lui faisait tant mal, repoussé l'échéance, le choix qu'il devait faire, fait taire les voix qui le tourmentaient.

Rey hésita, surprise. Manger ? Elle ferma les yeux, et le goût épicé de la bouche de Ren lui revint sur les papilles, son souffle chaud et avide, sa langue inquisitrice et pressante, ses lèvres puissantes par ce désir ardent qui l'avait poussé... Elle sentait presque le tissu épais de ses gants sur sa peau, ses doigts au contact inhumain sur son flanc et sa poitrine, comme une brûlure glacée, un baiser qui n'aurait pas cicatrisé.

Manger en ce moment lui faisait horreur et son estomac était encore mal suite à la rejection des quelques aliments qui se trouvaient encore dans son système digestif.

Mais la violente envie de vomir qui lui déchirait les entrailles quand elle y pensait avant n'était pas là. Un mal-aise sournois prenait sa place, comme un serpent aux anneaux poisseux qui lui enserrerait le cœur et les jambes.

-Je..répondit-elle, je n'ai pas faim... Je veux juste...

Un désir enfantin remonta, poussé par cette sensation atroce d'une saleté imaginaire qui la couvrirait des pieds à la tête.

-Est-ce que je peux prendre une douche ?

Ren haussa les sourcils, un peu surpris.

-Euh... Oui, bien sûr...

Rey se leva aussitôt et se dirigea vers la luxueuse cabine de douche de Ren. De l'autre côté de la porte, Kylo Ren attendit quelques instants avant de se lever et de se diriger vers sa cuisine. Il ouvrit le frigo, en sortit une bouteille de Corellian Spiced Ale* et s'en servit un verre, qu'il but cul-sec.

Rey se déshabilla, et détacha ses cheveux, non sans un certain plaisir, mêlé à une gêne compréhensible : dans d'autres circonstances, la situation aurait pu paraître très comique : elle, nue, s'apprêtant à se laver dans la douche de son pire ennemi. La journée n'était pas censée se passer comme ça.

Elle entra dans la cabine et appuya sur le premier bouton qu'elle vit. Un jet brûlant lui tomba dessus et elle poussa une exclamation, heureusement inaudible pour quelque oreille extérieur. En fermant les yeux, elle profita de la chaleur entêtante qui envahissait la salle d'eau, la vapeur blanche qui s'élevait doucement, de l'eau claire et chaude qui coulait sur sa peau comme une fontaine pure.

De l'autre côté de la porte, adossé au comptoir, Ren sirotait un autre verre de Corellian et entendant le bruit du jet d'eau sur le carrelage, il ne put s'empêcher de mettre son imagination en marche.

Il l'imaginait nue sous l'eau brûlante, les cheveux rejetés en arrière, cambrée sous le jet, les yeux fermés.

La sensation de désir s'attisa dans son bas-ventre. Il ferma les yeux et s'imagina la rejoindre. Tenir entre ses mains ses hanches étroites, sentir sa tête se poser sur son torse et ses mains sur ses épaules...ou ailleurs. Sentir sa bouche dans son cou et sa virilité près de son intimité, en elle...

Il soupira.

Sous la douche, Rey commença à se savonner. Elle appréhendait de sentir le "Kylo Ren" mais pour une fois qu'elle avait accès à un gel-douche de bonne qualité...

Que pensait-il d'elle ? Avait-il seulement... envie d'elle (et cette simple idée l'écœurait) ou ressentait-il quelque chose de plus profond ? Si c'était le cas, ils allaient vraiment, tous les deux, vraiment avoir des problèmes.

"Pourquoi tous les deux ?"se reprit-elle. "Lui, il va avoir des problèmes, moi je..."

Elle s'arrêta. Elle quoi ? Elle n'éprouvait que du dégoût quand il la touchait, n'est-ce pas ?

"Alors, pourquoi tu ne l'a pas repoussé ?" lui demanda une sournoise petite voix.

"J'étais stupéfaite !" Riposta Rey.

"Non. Tu étais conquise."

"N'importe quoi !"

Et que pensait-elle de lui ? Elle avait pitié, oui, ça, c'était sûr. Et ensuite ? Il la terrifiait, même si elle avait pu voir qu'il n'était qu'un homme manipulé, perdu, solitaire et fragile et qu'elle pouvait le battre.

Cette réflexion l'entraîna à penser à l'affreuse cicatrice qui barrait le visage de Ren. C'était de sa faute à elle. Qui était-elle après pour le juger sur ses actes, alors qu'elle ne valait visiblement pas mieux ?

"Il a tué tellement de personnes, Rey, ce n'est pas comparable..." la rassura la voix.

Oui, il avait répandu tellement de souffrance, elle ne pouvait pas avoir une quelconque attirance envers cet homme. Elle n'en avait pas d'ailleurs.

"Il n'est peut-être pas perdu. Pense à Leia."

"A sa souffrance oui ! Elle est la femme qui mérite le moins de souffrir autant et c'est elle qui subit toute cette douleur !"

"Elle croit en lui, en sa lumière... Et si c'était toi qui pouvait le ramener ?"

Rey s'assit sous la douche et réfléchit. Pouvait-elle se servir de l'attirance qu'il avait envers elle pour le ramener vers sa mère ? Non, elle préférait en pas lui donner de faux espoirs...

"Qui parle de faux espoirs ?"

Rey secoua la tête et ses mèches mouillées projetèrent des milliers de gouttes d'eau sur le carrelage qui tapissait les murs de la cabine. Elle stoppa l'eau et sortit. Elle prit une serviette blanche et rêche pour sécher ses cheveux.

Elle se sentait fatiguée, si fatiguée... En jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui était accroché au dessus du miroir, elle apprit qu'il n'était pas loin de minuit. Finn devrait mettre pas loin de 24h à atteindre la flotte rebelle, il n'arriverait donc pas là-bas avant demain soir. Elle espérait qu'il ne demande pas à ce qu'on vienne la chercher. Mais en même temps, elle avait un peu peur que Ren la retienne poussé par le désir qu'il entretenait pour elle.

Elle se frictionna et réenfila ses vêtements gris. Elle peigna ses cheveux bruns et les coiffa rapidement comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire.

Elle allait sortir lorsqu'elle se souvint de ce qui l'attendait derrière. Ou plutôt de qui l'attendait. Elle respira un grand coup et déverrouilla la porte.

Kylo Ren lui jeta un regard désinvolte et finit son verre. Il s'était débarrassé de sa cape et sirotait tranquillement un liquide ambrée, adossé au comptoir cuisine.

Rey espérait juste qu'il ne boive pas au point d'être ivre.

Elle sentait la fatigue prendre peu à peu possession d'elle. Elle n'avait pas dormi depuis qu'elle s'était levée à 4:00 du matin, si on exceptait le moment où elle était assomée, et elle sentait ses paupières alourdirent. Mais elle refusait de montrer un quelconque signe de fatigue devant le Chevalier de Ren.

-Tu es épuisée, remarqua-t-il tout de même.

-Non. Elle serra sa mâchoire pour s'empêcher de bailler.

-Si. Tu peux prendre le lit si tu le désires, je dormirai sur le canapé.

-Certainement pas !

-Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus.

-Je ne vous fais absolument pa confiance.

"Et si tu savais à quel point tu a raison..." songea Ren, qui se sentait bouillir rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle dorme ici.

-Je... je vais partir, de toute façon, dit-il en trébuchant un peu sur les mots.

Rey ne répondit rien.

-Je me dois de sortir, ça va paraître suspect si je reste tout le temps ici.

-Vous ne dormez jamais ?

Ren secoua la tête en souriant. Si elle savait à quel point il aimait dormir depuis qu'il la connaissait ! De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas s'assoupir si elle était dans la même pièce.

-Le moins souvent possible, répondit-il.

Il saisit son casque et l'enfila sans cérémonie. Rey ne bougea pas, luttant contre un mouvement de recul instinctif. Il s'avança vers elle, se rapprocha plus que de mesure.

Il lui caressa doucement le menton de ses doigts gantés et se pencha vers l'oreille de la jeune fille :

-Je ne te trahirai pas, lui murmura-t-il de sa voix métallique.

Elle sentait son souffle robotique dans le creux de son cou et sa main gantée se glisser sur son épaule et son bras. Elle restait immobile, sa respiration saccadée s'insinuait dans les replis du vêtement de Ren et le rendait fou.

Il résista farouchement à l'envie de la saisir par la taille pour l'amener contre lui et lui faire sentir à quel point elle le rendait malade. Il se contenta de la tenir par le coude quelques instants, profitant au maximum de cette promiscuité, son casque quasiment niché dans le creux chaud de son cou. Il respira à fond l'odeur de la jeune fille, surpris et charmé qu'elle ait la même odeur que lui. Il avait l'impression d'avoir laissé sa marque sur elle.

Il la lâcha enfin, mais ne s'écarta pas. Il colla presque son corps au sien. Elle le ne quittait pas des yeux, indomptable et méfiante, mais pas apeurée.

Il passa à côté d'elle en effleurant, caressant même tout le côté gauche de la jeune fille, et dans un claquement de cape, il sortit de l'appartement.

Rey expira à fond, glacée et réchauffée à la fois. Une sensation nouvelle naissait petit à petit dans son bas-ventre, une espèce de vague chaude qui la réchauffait de l'intérieur, alors que paradoxalement, dès que Ren la touchait, sa peau se glaçait, se couvrait d'une sueur froide.

Elle resta immobile un long moment après que l'homme ait quitté la pièce. Puis, elle marcha lentement jusqu'au canapé de cuir noir, où elle s'affala, épuisée, rouée de fatigue et de sensations qu'elle ne maîtrisait plus, d'interrogations sans suite.

Elle s'endormit, recroquevillée dans le canapé de son pire ennemi, de l'homme qui l'avait sauvé, de Kylo Ren, de Ben Solo, elle ne savait plus trop...

 _Elle sent son poids au dessus d'elle. Il a enlevé ses gants et pour la première fois, elle sent sa peau contre la sienne. Chaque sillion qu'il trace avec ses doigts la brûle._

 _Kylo Ren se penche et s'empare de sa bouche. Ses mains nues enserrent sa tête et emmêlent ses cheveux. Elle se cambre pour coller son bassin au sien et agrippe sa nuque._

 _Elle ne ressent plus que le contact de son corps, le monde extérieur n'existe pas, n'a jamais existé. Il n'y a qu'elle et Kylo Ren, Ben Solo, qu'importe, il n'y a qu'elle et lui._

 _Lui qui introduit sa langue dans sa bouche comme si il était chez lui, qui joue de sa puissance et produit comme un feu dans son bas-ventre._

 _Lui qui quitte ses lèvres pour baiser son cou, qui parcourt ses épaules avec ses doigts pour la débarrasser de sa tunique, qui appuie sur ses hanches et lui fait sentir qu'elle le rend fou aussi._

 _Elle gémit, murmure son nom et le presse d'enlever son vêtement. Elle veut le voir, le caresser, lui prouver qu'elle peut le rendre encore plus obsédé par elle qu'il ne l'est déjà._

 _Il se relève. Elle se redresse sur les avant-bras, pour mieux fixer d'un air de défi ses yeux. Il a le regard ardent, noir de désir, il la veut, il l'aura. Il enlève vite son haut et retourne l'embrasser. Contre ses lèvres, elle gémit de plus belle, consumée par le désir noir qu'elle éprouve. Elle refuse de s'abandonner, elle se bat pour essayer de prendre le dessus._

 _Il rit, il sait qu'il est infiniment plus puissant qu'elle. Il lui saisit les poignets et la bloque._

 _-Je suis plus fort..._

 _Elle le regarde, farouche._

 _-Tu es plus idiot._

 _Il la lâche. Elle lui défait sa ceinture, il lui arrache son pantalon. Ils sont brûlants, échauffés par un désir qu'ils ne contrôlent pas._

 _Plus Ren se fait pressant, plus elle s'entend gémir, prononcer son nom de plus en plus fort. Elle se sent humide, chaude, frustrée. Elle veut le sentir, elle veut crier de plaisir, elle veut voir la luxure dans ses yeux._

 _Elle la voit, la luxure, ce pêché les possède et les unis. Ren s'enfonce en elle et c'est comme une délivrance. Il lui apporte cette froideur qu'elle désire tant, la rafraîchit, calme cet incendie, ce bouillonnement, cette fièvre qui sommeille en elle et qui se réveille à chaque fois qu'il se retire, qui s'apaise lorsque la vague de fraîcheur qu'il lui procure déferle en elle à chaque coup de hanche qu'il donne._

Ren revint vers ses appartements, énervé contre lui même de se sentir à la fois inquiet et excité par la perspective de retrouver Rey. Il ne s'était pas absenté longtemps, deux heures à peine, deux heures atroces à supporter les remarques acerbes de Hux et à s'échiner à ne pas penser à la Rebelle cachée dans ses appartements, et il avait l'impression que durant ces deux heures, elle avait pu s'échapper, se faire capturer, se faire tuer...

Il entra et verrouilla aussitôt la porte.

Mais il s'immobilisa. La pièce n'était pas totalement silencieuse. Où était Rey ?

Il s'approcha du canapé. Elle était là, allongée, les yeux fermés et Ren sentit aussitôt un violent désir le consumer, accentué par l'attitude de la jeune fille : les jambes légèrement écartées, elle gémissait de plaisir, les joues rosies et la bouche entrouverte.

Elle rêvait. Ren ne savait pas exactement à quoi elle rêvait, mais cela lui procurait énormément de plaisir.

Il sentit son pantalon devenir trop petit et une chaleur à présent familière envahir ses joues, sous son casque.

Mais le serpent de la jalousie le frappa encore. Et si elle rêvait à propos du stormtrooper ? Et si c'était moins un rêve... qu'un souvenir ?

Il sentit la haine envers cet homme revenir, le dévorer, accentuer son désir, le nourrissant. Il se pencha sur la jeune fille, goûtant ses gémissements, se pressant contre elle et son corps en fusion. Il colla son casque froid contre le coussin de cuir à côté de sa tête et chercha à avoir le plus de contact avec elle, sans la réveiller.

Il sentait son souffle erratique réchauffer le tissu noir de son vêtement, ses jambes s'ouvrirent sous son poids et ses hanches se comprimer contre les siennes.

Il la saisit par la taille et maudit ses gants, maudit sa tunique à elle, maudit ces barrières de tissu qui le séparaient de sa peau.

Il entendit alors un murmure s'échapper des lèvres de la rebelle. Un murmure qui allait le bouleverser plus jamais rien ne l'avait bouleversé, pas même la main de Han sur son visage, pas même le regard de Luke lorsqu'il l'avait trahi.

-Kylo... soufflait Rey en rejetant la tête en arrière.

* * *

 _Notes : Oui oui oui... un petit rêve érotique des familles..._


	8. Une larme parmi d'autres

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même

 **Notes :** Je me souviens que ce chapitre était arrivé... trois semaines en retard... eheheh... je suis un monstre.

 **Rated :** Du bon gros M !

* * *

 _ **Un rêve parmi tant d'autres  
** Chapitre 9  
_Un promesse parmi d'autres

* * *

Ren serrait le corps frêle et pourtant si fort de Rey. Il lui caressait les cheveux d'une main qu se voulait douce, embrassait le sommet de son crâne et lui murmurait des mots décousus, apaisants.

Que tout irait bien. Qu'il était désolé.

Il savait pas très bien comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Un faux pas qui avaient brisé les dernières barrières que la jeune femme avaient érigé autour de ses faiblesses. La violente passion qu'il n'avait pas su contenir avait englouti ses défenses, libérant un flot ininterrompu de larmes de rage, de solitude et d'impuissance.

Rey n'en pouvait plus. Elle s'effondrait sous le poids de grandes responsabilité trop rapidement endossées. Elle s'était accroché, du mieux qu'elle avait pu, mais il l'avait poussé à bout, dans ses derniers retranchements. Elle chutait dans une fragilité enfantine qu'elle repoussait depuis des années, porté par un espoir utopique. L'espoir avait sombré, une nouvelle lumière était apparue à l'horizon, mais Ren, par une jalousie maladive et égoïste, s'échinait à la descendre, à l'enfoncer, l'abaisser à son niveau pour la faire sienne, d'une manière possessive et primaire.

Et par les larmes qu'elle versait, il se rendait véritablement compte du mal qu'il faisait, qu'il lui faisait, à elle. Et les voix se taisaient.

Il était à elle. A sa merci. Elle pouvait le tuer, le frapper, il ne pourrait lui en vouloir. Ses pleurs l'avait asservi plus certainement que des chaines.

Il l'aimait. C'était atroce à dire et pourtant, ça le soulageait tellement. Il l'aimait comme un fou, comme il n'avait jamais aimé. Plus que Vador. Plus que Snok. Elle le hissait vers le bonheur, mais fallait-il pour cela qu'elle soit obligé de sombrer ? N'y avait-il pas de fin heureuse pour eux ?

Rey fourrait sa tête dans le torse imberbe de Ren. Elle sentait son coeur battre. Elle sentait ses muscles se mouvoir au rythme de sa respiration. Elle sentait la douceur de sa peau. Il était humain. Alors pourquoi se comportait-il comme un monstre ? Pourqurien ne lui avait fait aussi peur que la passion de Kylo Ren. Cet homme était à bout, fragilisé par une politique de pression mentale et par un manque affectif dont il était victime depuis des années. Il avait besoin de chaleur, de lumière, mais ne pouvait simplement pas vivre sans passion, sans amour et sans ténèbres. Kylo Ren était un être complexe, qui avait besoin de la violence ténébreuse des sentiments, tout en ayant la Lumière calme des Jedis platoniques. Lorsqu'il était submergé par ses sentiments, contrôlé par le Coté Obscur, il devenait un ennemi redoutable, sans limites et sans pitié, prêt à tout pour otenir ce qu'il voulait. Mais invariablement son côté Lumineux, Ben Solo reprenait le dessus et c'était un combat acharné qui se déroulait en continu sous le casque de Kylo Ren.

Et ça, Rey commençait à le comprendre. Qui était-elle pour agiter la seule forme d'équilibre que pourrait s'offrir cet homme sous son nez, avant de la lui enlever ? Si elle pouvait le rammener à sa mère, si elle pouvait redonner un sens au mot "famille".

Rétablir un équilibre. Tout tournait autour de ça. L'équilibre. Et ce depuis le commencement, il avait toujours était question d'équilibre. L'équilibre dans la Force, entre le coté Obscur et Lumineux, entre le bien et la mal.

Rey ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question sur Jakku. Il n'y avait ni "bien" ni "mal". C'était des notions abstraites. Il n'y avait que la survie et ceux qui était trop faibles pour se l'offrir. Et si en fin de compte, elle n'avait pas totalement tort ? Et si, en fin de compte, il n'y avait ni bien, ni mal ? Ni côté Lumineux, ni côté Obscur ? Mais seulement ceux qui acceptent leur part d'ombre et de lumière et y trouvent une harmonie en faisant ce qui leur semble juste ?

Les larmes de Rey avaient séchés, laissant sur sa peau des sillons salés, et ses sanglots avaient cessés. Mais elle sentait une sorte de paix fraîche émaner de Ren, et elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer, elle qui avait sué, cramé durant toute sa vie sous une chaleur terrassante.

Et Ren ne voulait pas lâcher cette fille qui lui apportait ce dont il avait tant besoin, cette chaleur, cette lumière. S'il la lâchait, il ne retrouverait jamais la paix.

Ils étaient dans leur bulle, coupés d'une réalité horrible qui les condamnait à être séparés, alors que l'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient rien. Rien d'autres que des morceaux de Lumière et de Ténèbres perdus au milieu de l'Univers, sans but, ni avenir.

Une sonnerie lancinante brisa leur sereinité. Une alarme appelant Kylo Ren loin de ses appartements. Loin de Rey et de sa chaleur.

Il se crispa, se préparant à contre-coeur à devoir se séparer du souffle chaud de la jeune fille contre la peau sensible de son torse. Mais se fut Rey qui s'éloigna de lui, les yeux baissés, les cheveux un peu décoiffés.

Le silence s'éternisa, seul l'insupportable son aigü de l'appel occupait la pièce. Ren observait le visage de Rey.

Elle semblait...calme. Gênée, mais tranquille. Comme si ses peurs s'étaient momentanément envolés.

Grâce... à lui ?

L'appel se fit plus fort et agaça légèrement le Chevalier de Ren. Il savait qu'il devait y aller, ou les autres se douteraient de quelque chose. Il se détourna de Rey, et sitôt qu'il ne l'eut plus dans son champs de vision, , son visage se grava sur ses paupières à l'encre de feu.

Il sentait sur sa nuque qu'elle le regardait. Il s'habilla, sans la regarder, tandis qu'elle restait immobile, à le fixer. Elle réfléchissait. A quoi, il ne savait pas. Mais ses profondes réflexions la conduiraient-elle à l'aimer comme il l'aimait ? Il était réduit à espérer.

Il enfila son casque et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle soutint son regard, sans un sourire, sans animosité et surtout, et pour la première fois depuis tellement longtemps, sans peur.

Il saisit le menton de la jeune fille entre ses doigts et rapprocha sa tête casquée près de son oreille. Il murmura de sa voix métallique :

-Je reviendrais. Je vous le promets.

Il resta un instant dans cet position, puis se détourna brutalement avec un bruissement de cape. Il allait partir losqu'il sentit quelque chose s'enrouler autour de son poignet.

Il se retourna. Rey lui avait saisi le poignet pour le retenir et le ragardait à présent d'un regard brûlant.

-Me promettez-vous de ne pas me trahir ?

-Vous trahir serait un trahison envers moi-même.

Et sur cet aveu à peine dissimulé, Kylo Ren sortit de la pièce, laissant Rey seule avec ses questions.

Et ses réponses.

L'aimait-il ? Elle en était certaine. Elle n'était pas un désir de passage, pas plus qu'un vugaire caprice.

Mais elle ? Que devait-elle ressentir ? C'était si simple de se dire qu'il suffisait d'accepter sa part d'ombre et de lumière, mais les autres ? Accepteraient-ils ?

Elle savait pertinemment que Leia pardonnerait, mais qu'était Leia, à l'échelle de la Galaxie ? Rien, un grain de poussière et de sel. Elle savait de plus que Snoke ne laisserait jamais Ren partir. Il préférerait le tuer plutôt que de le laisser.

Elle imagina un instant Ren mort. Etendu sur un lit d'herbe verte, la tête renversée en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts, un filet de sang lui coulant de la bouche. Tandis que l'image s'attardait dans son esprit, elle sentie une douleur sourde lui vriller l'estomac. Lui, mort ? Non. Pas Kylo Ren. Elle avait perdu trop de gens, elle ne supporterait pas que son Némésis s'en aille.

Sans lui, qui lui apporterait la fraicheur ? Qui la rassurerait ?

Elle se sentit bête. Elle ne le connaissait pas, comment pouvait-elle dire qu'il lui était plus nécessaire que Finn ou que Chewie ? Losque l'un d'entre eux la serrait dans ses bras, elle était calmée autant que si c'était Ren qui lui carressait les cheveux. Alors pourquoi lui donner une importance qu'il n'avait pas ?

"Bien sûr qu'il a de l'importance ! Il est ta part d'ombre, celui qui t'apportera l'équilibre"

"Tu es bien sûr de toi petite voix..."

De toute façon, Snoke empêcherait toute tentative. A moins de le tuer...

Tuer Snoke et accepter sa part d'ombre pour elle. Tuer Snoke et accepter sa part de lumière pour lui.

Elle se redressa. Elle tenait la solution ! Pour que Ren et elle trouve enfin cet équilibre promis, cette utopie de bonheur bancale, dont le destin leur avait offert un avant-goüt dans leur rares moments de paix.

Mais elle fut assaillie par un doute. Et si elle se trompait ? Elle tournait en rond, et ne sachant plus que faire de ce que lui inspirait Kylo Ren. Pitié ou amour ? Haine ou désir ? Un peu des quatre sans doute...

Mais non ! Elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas du tout. A la limite, elle reconnaissait avoir un semblant de désir pour lui, lorsqu'il ne tentait pas de la violer.

Et même, non. Non, Kylo Ren ne lui inspirait que de la pitié. N'est-ce pas ?

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. Elle voulait tuer Snoke et réunir les Skywalkers. Mais pourquoi lui semblait-elle qu'il manquait quelque chose ?

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée de l'appartement donnant sur le vide. La vue était magnifique.

Une immensité noire et pourtant lumineuse s'étendait jusqu'à perte de vue. Noire par le vide sans gravité, sans lumière, ni air, noire comme le rien. Et lumineuse par les milliers de points qui brillaient comme des pierres précieuses. Des étoiles rouges ou bleues, énormes ou naines, chaque système en avait une, voir plusieurs. Et Rey trouvait ça fabuleux. Que toute la Galaxie soit régie de façon à ce que la vie puisse voir le jour, pour que autant d'espèces différentes puisse trouver leur place, pour que la Force elle-même existe, reliant toute chose comme une toile d'araignée bienfaisante, elle trouvait ça merveilleux. Comment tout cela pouvait-il être l'oeuvre du hasard ? Et pourtant, c'était bien le hasard. Un coïncidence, puis une autre, et une autre, jusqu'à l'achèvement final. Rey savait que certaines civilisations croyaient en une instance supérieure. Elle, ne croyait en rien, jusqu'à ce que la Force fasse irruption dans sa vie.

Elle préférait les aléas du destin, la tombola de la vie. L'idée qu'un "être" soit au dessus de tous, les contrôlant, la révulsait. Elle aimait être aux commandes, que ça soit de son vaisseau ou de son destin. Même si cela impliquait être perdue dans sa vie et dans ses sentiments.

D'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps était-elle ici ?

Mais elle ne pu pas vérifier la réponse à cette question. Des bras musclés venait de l'enserrer par derrière, la faisant violemment sursauter. Sans céder à la panique, Rey banda ses muscles pour envoyer valser l'étranger. Mais alors qu'elle levait les yeux, elle aperçut dans le reflet de la baie vitrée, le visage de Kylo Ren posé sur son épaule, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Elle fixa le reflet, partagée entre l'envie de continuer son envie première (à savoir lui casser le nez) et sourire à son tour.

L'homme la serrait par la taille. Il avait enlevé son casque, ses gants et sa cape, et il avait enlevé les bandes de tissu noir qui lui recouvraient les avant-bras. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle ne l'avait pas vu entrer.

-Vous êtes vite revenu.

-Il ne s'agissait que de Hux, qui revenait d'une mission de routine et qui tenait à me voir, répondit-il avec une moue enfantine.

Rey ne put empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en une esquisse de sourire heureux. Kylo Ren tourna la tête pour l'embrasser dans le cou. Une chaleur se propagea dans le bas-ventre de Rey, jusqu'à son coeur. Ren la sentit.

Il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre à tout rompre, follement excité à l'idée qu'elle puisse enfin vouloir de lui. Il se sentait durcir, et voyant que ses baisers n'étaient pas repoussés, s'enhardit et se fit plus ardent, plus fiévreux.

Rey se laissait aller. Elle était fatiguée de cette méfiance. Elle ne voulait que lui faire confiance, que toutes ces interrogations qu'elles se faisait à elle-même cesse enfin. Qu'elle voit enfin clair dans ses sentiments. Elle sentait qu'elle se réchauffait depuis l'intérieur et qu'elle réchauffait Kylo Ren par la même occasion. Plus ça allait, plus elle sentait son sang pulser dans ses veines, sa peau devenir moite, son souffle erratique. Elle tentait de se retenir, mais elle sentait le désir de Ren dans son dos, elle sentait ses mains se faire baladeuses et surtout, elle sentait ses lèvres l'embrasser, la mordiller, la sucer même. Elle sentait son souffle masculin heurter sa peau devenue ultra-sensible en quelques secondes avec la douceur de la soie.

Soudain, les mains de Kylo s'aventurèrent sous son pantalon. Les mains de Rey se crispèrent, et il l'embrassa une énième fois dans le creux de son cou, à la jointure de son épaule.

Les doigts du Chevalier descendait lentement, explorant chaque parcelle de la peau de Rey, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses trempées par la sueur du désir. Puis, il posa soudainement sa main sur l'intimité de la jeune fille et elle le sentit grogner en se collant à elle pour frotter son érection contre ses fesses.

Elle-même n'en menait pas bien large. Les doigts de Kylo Ren commençait à bouger, à malaxer aec sensualité cette partie d'elle, qu'elle-même n'osait toucher. Le plaisir et la chaleur monta entre leur deux corps.

Rey tentait vainement de ne pas soupirer, mais ses mains s'accrochaient aux épaules de Kylo Ren dans une étrange torsion, tandis que la bouche de ce dernier embrassait encore et toujours le cou de la jeune fille, entre deux soupirs que lui ne dissimulait pas. Rey renversa la tête en arrière, prise par un plaisir qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et Ren en profita pour capturer ses lèvres en un baiser lent et sensuel. Il enleva une main du pantalon de la jeune fille pour venir jusqu'à son cou et appuyer dessus avec une ferveur amoureuse et sauvage, pour approfondir le baiser.

Il introduit lentement un doigt en elle, et elle grimaça de douleur. Il l'embrassa, la rassura, bougea lentement, de sorte que le plaisir reprit bientôt le pas sur la douleur.

Et quel plaisir ! Rey ne retenait plus ses gémissements, se cambra contre Ren et sa virilité, contre son odeur et ses murmures, soupira son nom, plusieurs fois.

Lui, n'en pouvait plus d'amour et de désir. Sentir ses doigts en et contre elle était une chose déjà bien éprouvante. La sentir se cambrer contre son érection presque douloureuse, l'entendre gémir son nom, la voir dans le reflet de la baie vitrée être à lui, totalement et rien qu'à lui, en était une autre, infiniment plus compliquée à gérer.

Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas assouvir ses envies, pas maintenant. Pourtant, il en mourait d'envie, de lui enlever ce foutu pantalon et cette fichue chemise, et à lui aussi, et de la prendre, là tout de suite, contre la vitre, par devant et par derrière, de la voir prendre autant de plaisir que lui, de l'entendre crier son nom, de sentir son corps se mouvoir contre le sien à la recherche de la symbiôse parfaite, du plus de contact physique possible.

Il ne pouvait pas. Elle ne l'aimait pas assez.

Il retira ses doigts, la caressa une dernière fois, l'embrassa. Il la sentit se détendre contre lui, le plaisir redescendre en elle. Elle redressa la tête et regarda la baie vitrée. S'il elle regardait leur reflets, ou si elle observait le vide, il n'aurait su dire.

Il respira à fond et pour calmer son désir et les problèmes d'ordre physique qui allait avec, se força à penser à Hux, pour se dégoûter.

Elle avait envie de lui. Elle le désirait. Etait-ce à cause de ce qu'il représentait ? Son contraire, son ennemi juré ? Ou était-ce plus profond ? Qu'importait. Elle le voulait, et c'était déjà une réponse. Elle s'occuperait de ses sentiments plus tard. Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de Ren et ferma les yeux. Il sourit et la prit dans ses bras avant de la soulever.

Elle fronça les sourcils :

-Qu'est ce que...

-Je me permet, répondit-il avec un éclat de malice dans le regard et un sourire aux lèvres.

Et il s'assit avec son fardeau dans les bras sur le canapé, puis, glissant une main derrière la tête de la jeune fille, l'attira doucement à lui, et posa délicatement un baiser sur son front.

Il ne le vit pas, mais se fut la première fois dans la vie de Rey que ses joues se colorèrent de rose

* * *

 _Notes : Pardon. Adam Driver est magnifique !_


	9. Une promesse parmi d'autres

**Disclaimer :** Toujours le même

 **Note :** Vous vous en foutez, mais petit bloopers sur cette histoie : je suis une bille à nommer mes fichiers. Ainsi le chapitre 9 était nommé chapitre 8 dans mon ordi et le chapitre 8 chapitre 7odt.7. OUI JE SUIS DOUEE.

 **Rated :** Angst

* * *

 _ **Un rêve parmi tant d'autres  
** Chapitre 8  
_Un larme parmi d'autres

* * *

Rey se réveilla en papillonnant des yeux. L'esprit encore un peu embrumé, elle se redressa sur le canapé, regardant autour d'elle en clignant des paupières d'un air perdu.

Où se trouvait-elle ?

Ah oui...

Elle repoussa le drap qui la couvrait. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Kylo Ren, à tous les coups...

Elle avait l'impression d'être un peu poisseuse, mais elle se sentait bien, mieux qu'elle ne s'était jamais senti.

Elle s'étira. De quoi avait-elle rêvé ? Elle ne se souvenait plus, même si elle devinait qu'il s'agissait d'un excellent rêve.

Elle regarda mieux autour d'elle. Partout autour de la cuisine; il y avait des éclats de verre qui luisaient à la lumière d'une lampe qui éclairait faiblement d'une lueur tamisée la pièce. Les néons avaient été éteints.

Où était Kylo Ren ?

Pas dans son champ de vision en tout cas. Elle se leva. Il n'était nul part. Elle n'en était nullement soulagée. Et si il était parti la dénoncer ?

Un frisson de peur lui parcourut l'échine. Si tel était le cas, elle était déjà morte. Il fallait absolument qu'elle s'échappe, maintenant.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se sente déçue ? Déçue qu'il soit parti la dénoncer... Elle n'aurait jamais dû avoir de l'espoir.

Il lui fallait une arme. Elle songeait aux regards qu'il lui lançait quand il pensait qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Rey secoua la tête. Le Côté Obscur l'avait englouti et étouffé chaque parcelle de Lumière du cœur de Kylo Ren.

Il n'y avait plus de place pour elle et elle le savait. Ni pour elle, ni pour Leia, ni pour Luke, ni pour Chewie.

Elle se demandait à quel moment tout avait basculé.

Il y eut un bruit derrière elle. Elle se retourna, en position de combat.

C'était Ren. Il sortait de la salle d'eau, une serviette nouée autour des reins, ses cheveux noirs dégoulinants sur ses épaules carrées.

Il s'immobilisa en la voyant.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait sans son costume noir. Elle suivit des yeux une goutte d'eau qui dévalait la mâchoire de l'homme, tombait sur son torse et continuait sa course pour se perdre dans les replis blancs de la serviette de bain.

Elle sentit une chaleur peu habituelle lui monter aux joues et des éclairs de souvenirs lui traversèrent l'esprit.

 _Peau contre peau. Hanches contre hanches. Souffles entremêlés. Lèvres avides._

Ces images renforcèrent le profond sentiment de malaise qui s'insinuait dans ses veines.

Kylo Ren la dévorait du regard.

Après l'avoir entendu gémir son nom, il y avait eut un moment de flottement dans l'esprit embrumé par le désir du chevalier noir.

Puis, sans prévenir, tout ce qui était en verre dans l'appartement explosa. Les Forces Obscure et Lumineuse qui gravitaient autour de lui s'étaient étendues brutalement dans toute la pièce, comme un millier d'aiguilles, un orage de surprise, d'espoir et de désir entremêlés, qui dévastait intérieurement le cœur de Kylo.

D'un seul coup, par un seul murmure, tout était devenu possible. D'un seul coup, il pouvait être accepté, pas parce qu'il était Kylo Ren, pas parce qu'il était Ben Solo, mais parce qu'il était les deux. Lui-même. Un ensemble complexe de contradictions, de désirs, de rêves, un mélange de ténèbres et de lumières, un équilibre fragile qu'elle seule, cette petite pilleuse d'épave, négligeable, décisive, une rebelle, une Jedi, une ennemie, son avenir, sa vie, pouvait consolider.

Il avait besoin de sa chaleur. Elle avait besoin de sa fraîcheur. Ils se complétaient et, l'un sans l'autre, l'équilibre de la Force n'existait pas.

Qu'importait Snoke. Qu'importait Luke. C'était eux.

Il s'était levé, quitté la chaleur rassurante du corps en fusion de Rey. Il lui avait caressé la joue, doucement, du bout des doigts.

Il l'avait couverte d'une couverture et était parti s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Tout était remis en question.

Il avait enlevé son casque et s'était tourné vers le miroir.

Il n'était pas spécialement beau. Une épaisse chevelure noire, des yeux noisettes...

Ne pas penser qu'il avait les mêmes que Leia.

Il s'était déshabillé et était entré dans la douche. Il avait choisi une eau glaciale, pour calmer le feu qui le brûlait.

Sous le jet puissant, il avait stoppé toute pensée, oubliant tout, Snoke, Hux, Leia, Luke. Juste elle, elle et ses yeux bruns/vert, elle et sa méfiance, elle et son courage.

Il se trouvait là maintenant, dévêtu devant elle, trempé. Mais sachant qu'au fond d'elle même, elle éprouvait ce même besoin de lui, de son corps et de sa présence.

Rey le vit sourire de façon énigmatique. Elle éprouvait un immense soulagement. Il ne l'avait pas trahi. Pourquoi était-elle soulagée ?

"Parce que tu croyais en lui. Parce que tu veux qu'il revienne du côté lumineux."

"Non, juste parce que je ne veux pas me faire tuer par le Premier Ordre. C'est tout."

-Bien dormi ?

-Oui, répondit-elle sur la défensive.

Le sourire de Kylo Ren s'élargit. N'était-ce pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait sourire ? Si. Et il avait un sourire qui donnait envie de sourire à son tour.

-Pourquoi vous souriez ?

Il s'approcha. Il s'approcha dangereusement. Instinctivement, elle recula. Recula jusqu'à une panneau de bois, contre lequel son dos se heurta.

Il était si proche d'elle...

 _Un plaisir intense. Renversant. La chaleur et le froid. La Lumière et les Ténèbres. Deux corps entrelacés._

Rey se sentit drôle. Une sorte de bouillonnement intérieur, pas franchement désagréable, mais dérangeant. Elle leva les yeux vers le regard de Kylo, tout là-haut.

Il la regardait, avec une sorte de tendresse, un sourire.

Est-ce que Ben Solo avait ce sourire ?

Il la trouvait adorable et séduisante à la fois, avec cette candeur farouche et ces expressions sensuelles qu'elle avait parfois sans s'en rendre compte.

Ou peut-être n'en avait-elle pas et que c'était lui qui se montait la tête.

Il leva lentement une main pour la poser sur la joue de Rey. Elle eut un mouvement de recul. Kylo Ren se crispa.

Elle se souvenait pas de son rêve et rien dans son attitude traduisait un quelconque signe d'attachement. Le venin du doute se glissa à nouveau dans son cœur.

Il posa délicatement sa paume sur la pommette de la jeune fille et ses doigts s'enchevêtrèrent dans ses mèches brunes.

Rey fut surprise par le contact. Il la touchait. Sans ses gants, pour la première fois. Il avait une peau douce, pas calleuse ou rêche. Un toucher doux, caressant. Différent des attouchements de cuir.

Kylo faillit laisser échapper un soupir. Sans la barrière de ses gants, il touchait enfin véritablement la peau de Rey. Une peau tannée par le soleil lourd de Jakku, éprouvée par la poussière et les larmes.

La rebelle ferma les yeux. Le Chevalier sentit son coeur s'accélérer. Il se pencha.

Elle sentit un souffle chaud lui caresser les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas envie de résister. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle devrait, mais elle en était incapable.

La chaleur du corps de l'homme était si proche, elle devinait le contour de chaque muscle, la tournure de chaque boucle de cheveux, elle respirait son odeur.

L'autre main de Kylo Ren se glissa sur la hanche de Rey, l'attira plus près de lui, la colla sur son torse.

Une aiguille de désir traversa Rey. Elle se fichait que ce soit Kylo Ren, elle avait envie que l'homme qui la tenait si sensuellement contre lui l'embrasse. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait les yeux, elle verrait le visage de son pire ennemi et qu'alors, le doute l'assaillirait à nouveau. Alors elle garda les yeux fermés.

Lui, gardait les yeux ouverts, parcourant du regard les paupières closes de la jeune fille, sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, comme pour quémander un baiser qu'il ne saurait lui refuser.

Il posa ses lèvres dessus. Il l'embrassa et, dès lors que sa salive fut en contact avec la sienne, il perdit totalement le contrôle de lui même. Sa main quitta son visage pour aller enserrer sa taille.

Il sentit qu'elle agrippait ses avant-bras, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau nue, traçant de profonds sillons sanglants, peut-être dans le but de le faire lâcher.

Mais il en était incapable. Il s'abreuvait de son essence, sans pouvoir admettre l'idée qu'elle ne lui appartient pas.

Elle répond au baiser, timidement, sans savoir comment réagir à la violence passionné de Kylo Ren. Mais elle panique. Elle veut qu'il la lâche, il lui fait peur, avec son désir incontrôlé. Elle le griffe, mais même le sang ne le stoppe pas.

-Stop...arrive-t-elle à murmurer contre sa bouche, alors que la langue de l'homme occupe la sienne.

Il l'entend. Il ressent toute la peur qu'elle éprouve. Et il s'arrête, pétrifié.

Est-il aussi...

Effrayant ?

Rey, toujours collée à lui, le regarde, des larmes pleins les yeux. La violence du baiser lui a laissé un peu de salive le long du menton.

Ren est horrifié.

Lentement, une larme dévale la joue de Rey. Ren écarquille les yeux.

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu pleurer, c'était lorsque le cadavre de Han Solo tombait dans le vide. Et il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer aussi.

-Non, non, Rey, s'il te plaît... lui chuchote-il, suppliant.

Rey n'a pas envie de pleurer, mais les vannes s'ouvrent, déversent sur ses joues un flot de larmes trop longtemps retenues. Elle ne sait même plus pourquoi elle pleure. Parce qu'elle a embrassé Kylo Ren ? Parce qu'elle a aimé ça ? Parce qu'elle est seule, loin de la Résistance, loin de ses amis ? Parce qu'elle se sent dépassée, qu'elle ne sait tout simplement plus qui elle est ?

Elle ne sait plus.

En revanche, elle sait que Kylo Ren la serre dans ses bras, lui caresse les cheveux en lui murmurant qu'il est désolé, que tout va bien, que tout ira bien, tandis qu'elle sanglote contre son torse nu.

Les deux Forces s'adaptent, s'apprivoisent et s'équilibrent.

* * *

 _Notes : pas de notes la bise_


	10. Un moment parmi d'autres

**A Reylo story.**

 **Note :** Ça fait longtemps hein ? Vous m'avez manqué.

 **Excuses :** Pardon pour cette année de silence, pardon pour l'attente, pour les promesses déçues, pour tout ce que j'aurait dû faire et n'ai pas fait. Pardon.

* * *

 _Chapitre 10 : Un moment parmi d'autres_

C'était un moment hors du temps. Juste lui et elle, l'homme et la femme, Ben et Rey ou Kylo et Rey, au fond, qu'est ce que ça changeait ? Ça ne changeait rien. Il venait juste s'en rendre compte. Rien ne changeait. Qu'il soit Ben ou Kylo, ça ne changeait rien à ses sentiments, rien à son désir, rien à la chaleur du corps de la rebelle, rien à la tendresse du moment.

C'était étrange. Comme un cocon, un univers de coton, doux et accueillant. Comme une odeur de l'enfance qui remonte aux narines dans un effluve délicieuse. Comme le souvenir de bras forts et rassurants qui se referment en une étreinte affectueuse. Comme... comme la maison.

Et il comprit. Il comprit que sa place n'était ni auprès de Snoke, ni auprès de sa mère, pas dans un vaisseau ou dans un cercueil. Non. Sa place, elle était là, dans les bras de Rey, caché dans les replis de sa tendresse, amoureux de sa nuque et de l'odeur de ses cheveux. Il était son ombre, elle était sa lumière et qu'importe dans quel sens on tournait la chose, ils ne faisaient qu'un, un grand ensemble.

Un grande chaleur lui remonta dans la gorge et prit de folie, il se pencha vers Rey, tentative fiévreuse de l'embrasser.

Et elle accepta. Aussi simplement que ça. Ça n'était pas grand chose, ses lèvres sur les siennes, même pas de baiser approfondi. Mais c'est un feu d'artifice qui explosa dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il sentit les Forces, lumineuse et obscure qui gravitaient dans sa tête, s'agiter comme des serpents, s'enrouler autour de sa vision et de ses sentiments, dans une vaine tentative de les contrôler. Sauf qu'elles n'y arriveraient pas. Jamais. Ses sentiments étaient à lui. Pas à un Jedi nommé Ben, pas à un chevalier du nom de Kylo. Non. Ils étaient à lui. Et il était son propre maître.

Rey ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle faisait, ni où elle en était. En fait si, elle savait où elle était. Sur les genoux de Kylo Ren, sur un canapé en cuir noir, dans un vaisseau de l'Ordre. C'était déjà très étrange comme ça, sans compter sur le souvenir de... Ses doigts qui la caressaient avec la tendresse d'un amant, sa respiration brûlante dans sa nuque, son torse derrière elle, large et dur.

Elle savait très bien ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle avait appris à ne jamais se mentir à elle même, et ce n'était certainement pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer. Elle ne permettrait pas à Kylo Ren de la faire se tromper sur elle-même. Elle allait regarder les choses en face, comme elles étaient et non pas comme elle voulait qu'elles soient.

Car elle aurait adoré ne rien ressentir. Elle aimerait tellement être froide, sans émotion. Avoir la force de penser et de dire « plutôt mourir que de me laisser aimer ». Se relever la tête haute, sans peur et sans faiblesse.

Mais bien sûr que non. Elle savait. Elle aimait ça. Pour la première fois, elle se sentait importante. Réellement importante, aux yeux d'une seule personne. Non. En fait, c'était plus que ça. Elle avait l'impression que son univers entier tournait autour d'elle. Qu'elle était son centre, son point d'attache. Elle adorait ça. C'était extraordinairement égoiste et arrogant et vicieux. Mais c'était ça. Après des années de solitude, de pauvreté, de soleil éreintant, de travail fatiguant, de cauchemars, de sable, elle avait trouvé une famille. Et elle venait de trouver... quoi au juste ? Sa part d'ombre ? Elle laissa reposer sa tête contre son torse. Ça semblait tellement naturel.

Oui, bien sûr qu'il était sa part d'ombre, comme elle était sa lumière mais... après ? Outre ça ? Soudain, elle le sentit bouger. Elle se tourna instinctivement vers lui et l'instant d'après, il l'embrassait. Elle avait l'impression que c'était une explosion de fraîcheur dans tout son être, un vent froid qui partait de sa bouche pour se répandre dans tout son corps et c'était la chose la plus délicieuse du monde, de l'univers. Elle répondit au baiser, parce que c'était ce qu'elle voulait. Plus de lui, plus de fraîcheur. Moins de doutes.

Ren s'écarta un peu, colla son front contre le sien. Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle était belle. Sauvage, indomptable, et dans ses bras et en train de l'embrassait et il n'en pouvait plus. Soudain, il se trouva avec des mots pleins la gorge, des idées, des promesses, des déclarations, des excuses qui se bousculaient pour sortir en premier. Il ne savait ni comment commencer, ni comment finir, mais il se retrouva quand même, les yeux dans les yeux avec Rey, à ouvrir la bouche, les mots qui sortent comme une bouillie, un vomi de parole régurgité, jeté à la figure de la jeune fille sans ordre, ni commencement, ni fin :

-Rey...Je... je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, mais je sais que je suis moi. Enfin finalement moi, à la maison, dans tes bras... C'est toi, ç'a toujours été toi, tu es... ce que j'ai de précieux, ce que je veux protéger, ce que je veux... être là, pour toujours, juste avec toi parce que... tu me réchauffe, tu m'apporte tout ce que je n'ai pas... La chaleur, la sécurité... la stabilité. L'équilibre. On est un équilibre Rey, on... on se complète. Les deux faces d'une même pièce. Les deux côtés d'une même ... tu es ma lumière, je suis ton ombre. Je... je t'aime. Je te veux. Je rêve de toi. Je pleure pour toi. Je veux être en sécurité. Je ne veux pas me battre. Je veux revoir Luke. Je veux revoir ma mère. Je veux dire pardon. Mais je ne peux pas. Pas sans toi. Sans toi ça ne veut rien dire. Sans toi, je retombe dans un magma où ni l'obscurité ni la lumière ne se comprennent. C'est impossible. Et je refuse. Tu entends ? Je refuse qu'il t'arrive la même chose... Parce que... parce que je. Moi, pas Ben Solo, pas Kylo Ren, non moi, je t'aime.

Il y eu un silence, un flottement, un arrêt. Le temps se suspendit, la Force, les Forces se figèrent. Et lentement, Rey réalisa.

Rey réalisa qu'elle s'était trompée. Qu'il avait compris, aussi bien qu'elle. Qu'il savait aussi. Qu'il ne se mentait pas. Qu'il avait le courage de prendre conscience de la réalité, de ce qu'il était vraiment, au fond de lui. De ce qu'il voulait, vraiment. Elle l'admira. Elle contempla l'homme devant elle. Le vrai, derrière le masque, derrière les Forces, derrière la peur. L'homme à nu, qui s'était déshabillé, de son plein gré, devant elle. C'était un forme de courage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et pourtant, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il lui était donné de voir. Et cet homme là, l'homme honnête, mais perdu, courageux, mais hanté, fort, mais brisé, cet homme là, quand elle le vit enfin, dans sa totalité, la nudité de ses sentiments, elle comprit la raison pour laquelle elle ne se débattait pas. Elle sentit des mots, des phrases tourbillonner dans sa tête, mais elle n'avait jamais eu la facilité de dire ce qu'elle ressentait. Les mots qu'elle imaginait doux, rassurants, tendres, pleins de promesses et d'affection se coincèrent à la frontière de ses lèvres :

-Je... comprends.

Est-ce que ça suffisait ? Non bien sûr que non. Mais Rey n'était pas une femme de verbe. Elle était faite d'action, de mouvements, de violence et d'émerveillement. Alors, elle trouva le même courage que lui dans les gestes. Elle prit le visage de Ren entre ses deux mains et l'embrassa.

Ils tombèrent sur le canapé, elle en dessous, lui au dessus. C'était normal. C'était bien. C'était le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre, ils savaient.

Rey n'aimait pas Ren. Elle l'admirait, le respectait, le désirait. Elle avait envie de lui arracher ses vêtements et de se coller à lui. Elle avait envie de lui emmêler les cheveux. Elle avait envie de le réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit pour des raisons stupides, avait envie de dormir contre son torse, de se réveiller avant lui et de le regarder dormir. Elle avait envie de le secouer, de le gifler, de lui hurler dessus. Elle voulait pleurer contre son épaule et rire à son bras. Elle voulait consoler ses peurs et calmer ses cauchemars.

Elle n'aimait pas Ren. Mais elle sentait, elle devinait au plus profond de son être, les prémices d'un amour prometteur, d'un espoir brillant, d'une graine qui pousse, petit à petit. Elle caressait une illusion, un sentiment étrange, une résonance nouvelle.

Elle n'aimait pas Ren.

Pas encore

* * *

 _Notes :_ Ça fait 1 an et des bananes que je n'ai rien posté ici, alors que vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir témoigné encouragements, fidélité, compliments. Si vous saviez à quel point j'ai très honte. Très très honte. Mais je reprends du service. Et je vous aime toujours. Merci, d'avoir continué à me secouer dans les commentaires, en privée, pour que je me bouge et continue cette fic. Vos efforts ont porté leurs fruits, moi aujourd'hui, je porte mes c*** et je vous offre ce chapitre.

 _PS : Vous avez le droit de m'engueuler dans les reviews._

Je vous aime, adorables et énergiques fandom et lecteurs que vous êtes.  
Kaelle Cappuccino.


	11. Une envie parmi d'autres

**Disclaimer** : Toujours le même !

 **Notes :** Cette histoire était censée être terminée. MAIS vous m'avez convaincu à force de suppliques dans les reviews. Comme quoi, ça sert (aussi parce que TLJ m'a donné fuuull idées !). Je reviens donc avec un nouveau chapitre, le plus long que j'ai écrit sur cette histoire (3, 700 ots et des bananes).

 **Rated :** Aujourd'hui, on part sur du citron pimenté, alors un bon gros rated M

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _ **Un rêve parmi tant d'autres  
** Chapitre 11  
_Une envie parmi d'autres

* * *

Rey regardait par la vitre qui donnait sur l'hyper-espace. Sa main s'aventurait doucement sur le verre épais. A des centaines d'années-lumière de là, il y avait toute une Rebellion qui attendait qu'elle revienne saine et sauve. Finn devait se faire un sang d'encre, elle le connaissait. Il devait être en train de faire les cents pas dans une salle de commandement, répétant à qui veux l'entendre qu'elle est en danger. Elle pensait à BB8 et à la Générale Organa. La main sur le verre se noua en un poing. La Générale. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à la Générale ?

Elle savait maintenant. Elle comprenait le combat de la lumière et des ténèbres mais...comment mettre des mots dessus ? Comment expliquer ce que c'était qu'être gris, à des personne si lumineuses, qu'elles avaient éclairé en un instant la vie terne de la jeune fille ?

Elle était perdue. Leia, Finn, BB8, la Rebellion lui manquait. Elle voulait sauter dans un vaisseau et partir de cette endroit froid et sombre.

Mais lorsqu'elle se retournait, elle voyait le visage paisible de Kylo qui dormait sur le canapé, et elle ne savait plus. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle ne pouvait pas le trahir ainsi. Sans elle, il n'était plus qu'un enfant perdu dans le brouillard.

Et elle, sans lui, que pouvait-elle bien faire ? Retourner auprès de Maitre Luke et continuer son apprentissage ? Mais comment le regarder dans les yeux, après avoir était si proche de son ancien élève ? Et surtout, comment vivre en sachant qu'il y avait un homme, perdu à mi-chemin entre la lumière et l'obscurité, qui l'aimait comme un fou et qu'elle aurait trahi ?

Sa tête brûlait. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir.

Elle devait partir. Rester n'était pas une option. Elle tourna la tête. Ren avait l'air si calme, si beau lorsqu'il dormait. Mais partir sans lui... c'était plus qu'une trahison envers lui. C'était une trahison envers elle même.

L'espace lui donnait le tournis. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, dos à la vitre et exhala un grand coup. Elle devait convaincre Kylo Ren de partir. Il devait partir avec elle, il devait s'enfuir avec elle, il devait être avec elle. Ce qui se passerait une fois échappés du Premier Ordre, elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Soudain, un grognement sourd se fit entendre dans la pièce. Elle sursauta, se leva et tendit instinctivement la main pour saisir son bâton. Mais il n'était pas là. Le grondement retentit à nouveau et Rey se rendit compte qu'il provenait d'elle-même. De son estomac pour être plus précis. Elle soupira.

Toute la partie gauche des appartements de Kylo Ren était aménagé en un cuisine-comptoir des plus moderne. Elle devrait forcément trouver son bonheur là-dedans. Elle vérifia que le Chevalier était toujours endormi et ouvrit un premier placard. Il était remplis de saladiers, de bols et de larges plats. Elle se saisit avec précaution d'un large bol blanc et le posa sur le comptoir en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible.

A force de recherche, elle finit par trouver les réserves de nourriture de Ren, une étagère remplie de victuaille. Les yeux de Rey pétillèrent. Jamais de toute sa vie elle n'avait vu autant de nourriture. La main un peu tremblante, elle se saisit d'un paquet de ce qui lui semblait être des céréales.

Après s'être nourri exclusivement de portion de polyamidon et d'eau tiède durant des années, elle avait découvert des variations de nourriture en entrant dans la Rebellion. Elle se souvenait particulièrement d'un repas partagé avec Leia, Finn et un commandant ami de Finn, Poe. Elle y avait gouté pour la première fois au ragoût d'Eopie et à un vrai pain. Elle en avait presque pleuré.

Oui, la Rebellion lui manquait vraiment.

Elle secoua le paquet de céréales, l'ouvrit et en versa doucement dans le bol. Ils avaient une texture un peu granuleuse, mais très légères. Elle devait sans doute les cuire. Elle prit le bol et se baissa pour l'enfourner. Mais alors qu'elle refermait la porte de l'appareil, un main large et blanche vint lui attraper le poignet :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

L'instinct la fit agir avant tout. Elle saisit le poignet de Kylo avec sa main libre et le tordit tant qu'elle put. Mais il la lâcha presque aussitôt.

-Réponds moi au lieu d'être tout de suite agressive ! S'indigna-t-il. Qu'est ce que tu fais, enfin ?

Les mains sur les hanches, il la regardait avec un sourcil levé. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère, juste intrigué et...amusé.

Rey se sentit rougir. Elle balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main :

-Tu n'étais pas censé dormir ?

-Tu m'as réveillé ! Pourquoi tu fouilles dans mes placards ?

Rey se sentait inconfortable. Le regard de Ren était fixé sur elle, clairement rieur.

-J'avais faim...marmonna-t-elle enfin.

Il éclata de rire. Elle le fixa d'un air surpris. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait rire comme ça. Aussi...librement. Il avait un beau rire, un rire grave, qui lui donnait des frissons dans le bas du dos. Elle se secoua intérieurement :

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est drôle, dit-elle en croisant les bras. Elle attendit que Ren se calme.

Toujours en ricanant, il enleva le bol du four :

-Petite idiote, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on le prépare...

Rey était exaspérée. De quel droit la jugeait-il, avec son air moqueur...

-Oui, bah ça va, on a pas tous eu le luxe de grandir avec un garde-manger toujours rempli.

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et la regarda droit dans les yeux :

-Excuse-moi.

Son ton était tellement honnête qu'il désarma complètement Rey. Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, plus comment bouger ses mains. Elle ne pouvait que rester là, les mains ballantes, la bouche entrouverte. Le moment s'éternisait. Il ne bougeait pas non plus. Il ne faisait que la regarder, droit dans les yeux.

Elle finit par se détourner brusquement. La sincérité nue de son regard la mettait mal à l'aise.

-Alors comment on fait pour le cuisiner ce truc ?

Il ne dit rien pendant un instant, puis redressa soudain des manches jusqu'aux coudes. Il la regarda avec un grand sourire :

-Je vais te montrer.

-Hein ?

Il prit le bol. Entre ses grandes mains, le récipient semblait minuscule.

-Ne le fais pas directement chauffer. D'abord met du lait blanc...

Il sortit une bouteille en verre remplie d'un liquide crème et en versa dans le bol. Ses gestes étaient souples et précis, fascinants à regarder. Rey n'arrivait pas à se détacher de ses avant-bras, blancs et musclés. Elle voyait les muscles rouler sous la peau et les doigts doigts s'activer autour du bol.

-Tu remplis juste assez pour que le tout s'épaississe. Tu vois, ça forme une sorte de pâte.

La mixture dans le bol n'était pas très ragoutante.

-Ça ne donne pas très envie, grimaça Rey.

-Attends, répondit Ren. A ce point là, tu rajoutes du sucre, du miel... Tu peux mettre du cacao des lunes de Bantheor aussi si tu veux. Un peu tout.

Rey aurait presque voulu en battre les mains de joie. Tant de possibilités, de choix, de luxure presque !

-Je peux fouiller ?

Ren la regarda avec un sentiment étrange dans lex yeux :

-Oui oui, fais comme chez toi...

Elle se mit à chercher dans les placards, presque joyeusement. Elle se sentait comme une enfant déballant ses cadeaux.

* * *

A côté, Ren l'observait s'affairer en silence. Elle était toujours en mouvement, incapable de rester immobile. Son corps souple se tendait pour attraper les choses en hauteur, se pliait pour se baisser. Un léger sourire restait accroché à ses lèvres et ses yeux pétillaient. En la regardant, il sentit une impression de flottement étrange lui serrait la poitrine, quelque chose qui ressemblait... A une sorte de bonheur.

Oui, le bonheur, il était là. Il était dans Rey qui cuisinait chez lui comme si... comme si c'était normal, comme si elle appartenait déjà à cette vie utopique qu'il avait mainte et mainte fois imaginé. Il voulait la regarder pendant des heures. Il la vit se décider pour une quantité absolument indécente de miel et beaucoup de jus de citron rouge. Elle mélangea le tout d'une main maladroite. En l'observant, Ren ne put s'empêcher de divaguer, de s'envoler vers un avenir impossible, mais pourtant si beau et si désirable.

Il aurait voulu qu'ils ne soient pas sur un vaisseau de l'empire, mais juste dans une maison simple, sur une planète simple. Il aurait voulu que Rey relève de temps en temps la tête pour le regarder et lui sourire.

Elle interrompit son repas, en grommelant quelque chose dans sa barbe, puis se leva et se baissa pour attraper quelque chose dans un placard. Ren eut la respiration coupé : il avait maintenant une vue imprenable sur les fesses rondes de la Rebelle. Il se demanda l'espace d'une fraction de seconde si elle le faisait exprès. Mais tout dans son attitude indiquait le contraire. Elle était juste tellement pure et innocente, et pourtant à la fois, si forte et si...farouche.

Tout en savourant la vision de rêve qu'elle lui offrait inconsciemment, il se surpris à laisser traîner une main dégantée autour de son entre-jambe. Il sentait qu'il devenait déjà à demi-dur. Il continua de la regarder.

Elle se redressa, lui adressa un regard ennuyé.

-Où est-ce que vous rangez votre sel ? Je ne le trouve pas.

-Sur l'étagère là-haut. Sel rouge de Crait.

Elle considéra l'étagère, bien trop haute pour elle, et le regarda à nouveau, l'air de plus en plus agacé. Mais elle ne dit rien, et tendit juste la main vers le flacon de sel.

Ren fut rapide. Avant qu'elle ne puisse utiliser la Force, il était debout, derrière elle et se saisissait du flacon :

-Evite d'utiliser la Force s'il te plait. On ne sait jamais.

Rey ne bougeait pas. Il prit conscience de leur proximité. Il sentait la chaleur qui émanait de son corps mince, il sentait ses fesses effleurer l'avant de son pantalon, il sentait ses épaules toucher à peine son torse. Il sentait tout cela à la fois, et posa délicatment le flacon sur le plan de travail. Il voulait maîtriser ses gestes, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules étroites. Elle semblait tellement petite et fine comparé à lui, il aurait presque eu peur de la briser, s'il ne la savait pas aussi forte.

Lentement, il se pencha et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, mais il voulait tellement fort lui faire comprendre...à quel point le désir était fort, à quel point il ne pouvait pas lui résister.A quel point il la voulait. Mais il ne savait mettre de mots sur ses désirs, aussi forts soient-ils.

-Rey...

Ce fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche, un chuchotement, comme une prière ardente murmuré dans le silence d'un secret tendu. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Rien ne bougeait, rien ne temps était comme figé.

Mais soudain, Rey arqua le dos et ses fesses vinrent se planter sur l'avant du pantalon de Ren, comme si elles avaient toujours été là, rondes, fermes... Il était complètement dur maintenant. Il l'entendit murmurer, comme lui, presque une supplication :

-Kylo...

Il failli perdre la tête, mais se rattrapa. Il devait, pour lui plaire, garder un certain contrôle de soi, au moins pour l'instant. Il fit lentement glisser ses mains le long de ses bras, avant de l'enserrer par la taille, et de la serrer contre lui. Il pouvait mourir ainsi, il serait heureux.

Il voyait les mains de Rey s'agripper au plan de travail, les jointures blanches. Sa respiration était lourde et bruyante. Ren glissa ses mains sous sa tunique et saisit les seins fermes. Elle gémit, et appuya encore plus ses fesses contre lui. Il malaxa ses seins, bloquant totalement à leur contact. Ils étaient petits, mais fermes et se plaçaient parfaitement bien dans le creux de sa main. Il lui caressa les tétons jusqu'à ce qu'il les sentes aussi durs que l'était son membre à lui.

Se sentant au bord de perdre le contrôle de lui-même, il fourra sa tête dans le cou de Rey et dû résister à la tentation de la marquer là tout de suite, pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille une supplication pantelante.

* * *

En entendant la voix rendue rauque parle désir de Kylo lui demandant la permission d'aller plus loin, Rey se sentit perdre pied. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle écoutait son corps et lui faisait confiance. Elle brûlait de sentir les mains froides de Kylo partout sur son corps et elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre de le sentir lui.

C'était un sentiment tellement étrange, comme si elle flottait, perdue entre sa raison, son cœur et ses désirs. Si la première lui hurlait de le repousser et de prendre plutôt de réfléchir à son évasion, le deuxième et les troisièmes lui susurraient de se laisser aller, de laisser le plaisir venir, de se laisser emmener, sans réellement connaître sa destination, par les vagues de désir qui la traversaient, les laissant tendue, haletante et brûlante.

Elle sentit le Chevalier s'éloignait d'elle un instant, et elle hésita. Devait-elle le frapper et courir se réfugier dans la salle de bain ? Ou devait-elle s'écouter elle-même et rester, parce qu'elle en avait simplement envie ?

Elle resta. Elle voulait découvrir. Elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait, de se faire toucher par lui, de le sentir collé à elle.

Collé à elle, il le redevint, mais elle sentit quelque chose de différent. Elle tourna un peu la tête. Il était nu. Et la vision la conforta dans sa décision. Il était beau, avec une peau lisse et sans défauts, tout en dureté et en muscles. Elle ne voyait qu'un partie de son torse, mais elle devinait le reste.

Soudain, il se saisit de son pantalon et tira brutalement vers le bas. Elle laissa échapper une exclamation. Il lui enlevait son pantalon ! Elle se retrouvait à moitié nue devant... lui !

Il se recolla à elle et cette fois, elle sentit. Elle sentit mieux que jamais, la dureté de son excitation se presser contre ses fesses, ses larges mains lui caresser les hanches et les cuisses.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait exactement, mais il fallait que quelque chose soit fait, qu'il fasse quelque chose pour soulager le feu intérieur qui lui consumait le ventre.

Elle sentit soudain des doigts froids s'aventurer du côté de son intimité à elle et elle laissa échapper un gémissement.

-Aaah, tu es trempée... soupira Kylo, de l'extase dans la voix.

-Oui...

Sa voix était tellement faible, tellement empreinte de désir qu'elle faillit ne pas la reconnaître.

Il la tourmenta un moment avec ses doigts et Rey mourait d'envie de se retourner, de le gifler, de l'embrasser et de lui montrer comment réellement commencer les choses. Mais elle resta là, car la sensation des doigts de son pire ennemi sur son intimité la mettait sens dessus-dessous.

Il finit par enlever sa main, l'autre lui tenait fermement la hanche. Elle sentit le bout de son membre effleurer son entrée et elle comprit que c'était ça ce qu'elle voulait, ce qui allait apaiser le feu qui la dévorait.

Il la pénétra doucement, ce dont elle fut reconnaissante. Au début, il ne bougea pas. Il ne fit que serrer les hanches de Rey, si fort qu'elle pensa qu'il allait y laisser des marques :

-Ah, Rey !

-Kyloo...

Elle aurait voulu lui dire, lui dire à quel point elle ne regrettait pas, à quel point elle voulait que ça dure, à quel point elle se sentait bien. Mais elle se concentra d'abord sur la douleur que la pénétration lui provoquait, et petit à petit, grâce aux légers mouvements que ses hanches imprimaient, la douleur s'en alla, remplacée par un plaisir qui grandissait à chaque secondes qui passait.

* * *

Kylo se savait au Paradis. Il avait l'impression que son membre allait fondre, ou qu'il allait jouir trop tôt, tant le plaisir était grand, l'excitation puissante et le bonheur écrasant. Mais il avait confiance en ses capacités d'amant. Sentir Rey autour de son membre, exactement comme dans ses rêves, étaient presque trop. Elle n'était pas vierge, il le sentait. Mais qu'importe. Il préférait ne pas penser à l'homme qui avait inévitablement posé les mains sur elle. Non, il ne voulait pas laisser la jalousie et la colère le posséder. Il ne voulait que l'amour et le désir. Que Rey.

Il la sentait bouger de plus en plus et il l'entendait gémir.

Mais il avait besoin de plus. Il devait la voir elle. Ses yeux, ses lèvres, son regard embrumé, il devait les voir pour y croire enfin totalement.

Il se retira, la saisit par la taille et l'assit sur le plan de travail, face à lui. C'était la plus belle vision du monde. Elle était là, les joues rouges, les yeux mi-clôts, l'iris obscurcit par le désir. Ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, et il sentait un souffle chaud l'atteindre au visage, comme un voile doux et brûlant qui le réchauffait de l'intérieur.

Il l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et elle répondait à son baiser, entourant sa nuque avec ses bras, l'attirant vers elle toujours plus près. Le baiser s'approfondit, leurs langues tournaient autour l'une de l'autre dans une passion humide qui les laissaient souffle coupé. Il ramena ses hanches contre les siennes, et la pénétra de nouveau, d'un coup cette fois. Elle brisa leur baiser en rejetant la tête en arrière dans un gémissement surpris. Il en profita pour coller ses lèvres contre son cou, pour la marquer comme il avait voulu le faire tout à l'heure. Il suça la peau, avidement, laissant de larges marques violettes apparaître sur la peau hâlée de la jeune fille.

Tous ses sens étaient sollicités, tant qu'il ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il voulait la toucher partout, sur tout le corps. Il voulait sentir ses mains à elle sur son torse, sur ses épaules, dans ses cheveux. Elle le tenait contre elle par la nuque, il sentait ses doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Il ressentait tout à propos d'elle. Comment les mèches folles de ses cheveux lui chatouillaient le front, comment ses bras reposaient sur ses épaules, surtout, la façon qu'avaient ses hanches de bouger en même temps que les siennes, de venir à sa rencontre. Il la sentait tout autour de lui et il retenait tant bien que mal le plaisir du frottement entre leur deux corps qui menaçait de le submerger.

Il entendait ses gémissements, il entendait le son de son membre qui entrait et sortait de sa Rey, de son âme-soeur, son némésis, d'elle.

Elle continuait de l'embrasser et tout autour de lui s'effaçait. Il n'y avait plus que lui et Rey, que sa peau et ses muscles, sa salive et son odeur. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille et ce fut trop. Ren laissa tout aller. D'un geste, la tunique de Rey fut partie. Les Forces qui gravitaient autour d'eux se réveillèrent, s'enroulèrent l'un dans l'autre, se confondirent et ils ne firent plus qu'un, autant dans la Force que dans leurs corps.

Ren referma ses bras autour de la taille de Rey et la souleva du plan de travail, comme si elle ne pesait rien, pour la transporter jusqu'au lit. Elle rompit le baiser pour le regarder, droit dans les yeux, honnête et pleine de désir. Elle était d'une beauté renversante. Jamais il n'avait vu femme si belle.

Le temps était arrêté. Les respirations s'étendaient, lentes et brûlantes. Il était toujours en elle, mais il ne bougeait plus. Au-dessus d'elle, sur le lit, il voyait tout d'elle. Le grain de sa peau, la sueur sur son ventre, les grandes marques violettes et rouges dans son cou, ses lèvres gonflées et rouges.

Il redonna un coup de hanches. Elle se redressa et l'attira contre elle, l'embrassa, se colla à lui comme s'il était encore la seule chose qui la retenait de tomber.

Il continua de faire rouler ses hanches contre elle, en elle, et il sentit soudain qu'elle se tendait, s'arc-boutait contre lui en gémissant plus fort. Il sentit ses murs intérieurs se tremper encore plus et se resserrer autour de lui par convulsions. Il continua de la pénétrer pendant encore deux trois coups de hanches puissants et désordonnés, avant de se retirer et de venir sur son ventre avec un râle de plaisir.

Puis il s'effondra sur elle, et roula sur le côté en l'emportant dans ses bras. Elle se blottit contre son torse et il la sentait sourire contre son cœur, qui battait à tout allure.

Il aurait voulu lui dire tellement de choses. Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu es parfaite. Mais le silence était si confortable et il sentait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas le briser. Il ne savait toujours pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Mais maintenant qu'il y était, il ne voulait repartir pour rien au monde. Sa place était là, dans ses bras, enroulé autour d'elle, la tête pleine de son odeur et de sa chaleur. Il avait l'impression d'avancer dans un univers de coton, tout était doux et paisible lorsqu'elle respirait calmement contre lui. Il ne pouvait imaginer se réveiller à nouveau sans elle à ses côtés. Elle devait partir, il le savait, il ne pouvait pas la retenir. Mais si elle partait, alors il partait avec elle. Il réussirait à la convaincre de ne pas retourner à la Rebellion, il savait qu'il réussirait. Il pourrait partir avec elle, loin, sur une planète isolée, pour continuer à s'étreindre dans la nuit calme, pour former un Nouvel Ordre même peut-être. Pour y être heureux. C'était le seul moyen. Tout abandonner pour tout reconstruire. Les voix dans sa tête s'étaient tues, les deux Forces semblaient enfin avoir trouvé la paix, ou au moins un terrain d'entente, le laissant dans une paix profonde et apaisante.

Oui, son choix était fait. Il la suivrait, pour elle, il quitterait le Premier Ordre, il quitterait Snoke pour elle. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire, et c'est cet instant que choisit Hux pour entrer dans les appartements.

* * *

 _Notes : J'ai hésité à appeler ce chapitre "Un cliffhanger parmi d'autres" mais faut pas pousser lol. Alors ? Contents du grand retour ? Vous m'aviez manqué aussi :D_


End file.
